Reunited
by kobitah
Summary: This is the sequel to "Things left unsaid." it picks up a couple of months after that story ends, after Emily's divorce. There are some flashbacks so it can be read as a stand-alone. H/P eventually. A little angst at first but gets fluffier with time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story picks up a couple of months after "Things left unsaid." The team still doesn't know that Peter has left. And at the moment, Emily doesn't know the team is on their way. This was my original first story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Just the stuff in my head.

* * *

"Ok Thanks Dan. I'll present the case to Agent Hotchner and hopefully…" JJ's voice trailed off before they said goodbye and hung up. She jumped out of her chair and made her way through the halls towards the BAU. She walked through the thick glass doors, past Reid and Morgan's desks, and up the stairs to Hotch's office.

"Come in," Hotch called out. He looked up to see JJ walking through the door. "What is it?" he asked. JJ forced her grin down and her face sobered. "Sorry I know it's only seven and technically we haven't started yet but… we've got a request from San Francisco. A series of child abductions. Late last night the latest one, Samuel Jacobs, age 4, was taken from the family home," she explained. The moment she'd said child abductions… or maybe San Francisco… Hotch was out of his chair, packing up his files and grabbing his ready-bag. "We'll brief on the jet. Wheels up in 20," he said, rushing out of his office. JJ took a deep breath and sighed. It was obvious it hadn't quite hit him yet.

* * *

"So has anyone spoken to Emily? Does she know we're coming?" Reid asked quietly, hoping that Hotch wouldn't overhear. JJ shook her head. "The case agent is Dan Morrissey, Emily's partner at the field office, but he said she wasn't involved with the case. He did offer to inform her when we arrived. So I took him up on it. I thought it couldn't hurt." Morgan nodded. "Not to mention it'd be good to see her again," he said. "How long since you guys have spoken?" Morgan asked JJ. She took a moment.

"Uh, it's actually been a few months… four actually, not since just after New Years. With everything going on with the last few cases, not to mention my mom being sick, I haven't really had much time to call her." As they went around the table they realized no one had spoken to her in at least four months, which was unusual. "Oh well, that can only mean this reunion will be so much sweeter," Rossi said, staring out the window. JJ glanced down at Hotch sitting alone. "For some of us maybe," she said under her breath.

Hotch was sitting in the corner of the jet. As per usual, when they were flying to the relevant city, the team spent some time going over the case as a group. Fifteen to twenty minutes of brain storming and case assignments was usually all it took. The remainder of the flight was dedicated to relaxing, preparing for an extended period of no sleep and high adrenaline, or reviewing the case files.

But for Hotch the case files weren't a distraction, nor was he able to relax. His mind kept running to the one place he was afraid of. She had left. He had thought she would be his last chance at love, his last chance to grant Hayley's final wish. He had been waiting to tell her how he felt but he was too late. He waited too long. In spite of everything the team had been through, in spite of how much they needed her and relied on her, she married Peter and she left.

Hotch knew she kept in contact with the others. JJ and her family (Will and their two boys, Henry and Adam) had visited Emily and her family (Peter and their daughter Emma) numerous times over the past two years. Morgan and Garcia had taken a few trips also, trying to spend as much time with their close friend as possible. Reid had gone to San Francisco for conventions over the years, and Rossi had gone on book tours all around the US, including Emily's new home-town. Then there were the emails and the annual Christmas visits when Emily and her family were in town to visit her parents. Phone calls for birthdays, letters, the communications between Emily and the others were endless.

But Hotch could never bring himself to call or write or visit. It had broken his heart the day she told him she was leaving. She had walked into his office, calm and collected. He offered her a seat and she obliged.

"_What is it Prentiss?" he asked, using her surname as a way to remain distant, closed off, stop himself from admitting what she meant to him. She took a deep breath and that, her nervousness, should have been his first clue. _

"_Here," she said, holding out an envelope to him. He took it and opened it, and she'd waited. Hotch knew she was hoping for a reaction but he couldn't do it. He couldn't break down the wall. "Ok Agent Prentiss. I'll fill out the relevant paperwork. You should be officially transferred by the end of the month," he said. Emily nodded and forced a smile. "Ok. Thanks. I uh…" she paused, "I wanted you to know first. It's not because of the work. Or because of the kids. I've really loved this job and the challenges. Although I'm sure we could've done without some of it. It's because… I don't want you to think I'm being foolish" she paused again and Hotch frowned. "Emily, I could never think that," he assured her. She smiled and took a deep breath, "It's because Peter wants me to move with him to California. And this job, this life. It doesn't mean as much to me as Peter does," she explained. Hotch could feel his heart breaking as she said those words. But instead of throwing his inhibitions aside he simply stood, held out his hand, shook hers, and congratulated her, wishing her the best. _

_Emily smiled and nodded. She let go of his hand and walked around to the other side of the desk. As she pulled herself close to him for a hug, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much for your friendship Hotch. Without you, I don't think I would've lasted." Hotch frowned, hoping to suppress the tears he knew were coming. "Thank you too Prentiss. I don't know what I… we'll do without you." He hoped his faux pas wouldn't reveal him. _

It was two weeks from that day that she'd packed the last of her belongings and left the office. A few months later the entire team flew to San Francisco for the wedding.

_Emily was a beaming bride and Peter a handsome groom. She wore a beautiful white dress and her parents and step-mother were grinning as they witnessed her marry him. It was a small wedding and the ceremony was followed by dinner overlooking the Bay. 80 guests packed into the small ballroom. After dinner and cake the dancing started. Hotch had been miserable the whole day. He was sitting at the team's table, watching JJ and Will and Garcia and Morgan dancing. He watched as Emily danced with her new husband. Husband, _he thought to himself_, why couldn't it have been me? He slogged back another whiskey. Rossi looked over at him and shook his head. _

_A few songs later, while Peter was busy talking to his workmates, Emily wandered over to her team. "Come on Morgan, let's dance," Emily said, holding out her hand. Hotch watched as Morgan jumped from his seat to dance with her. Garcia noticed the look on his face. "C'mon sir. You're the only one who hasn't danced with me yet," she said, picking up his hand and practically dragging him onto the dancefloor. Hotch tried to resist but the three whiskeys on an almost empty stomach prevented his win. He danced with Garcia but couldn't take his eyes off Emily. She was talking and laughing with Morgan as they danced. As the song changed, Garcia dragged Hotch over to Morgan and Emily. "Ok, swapsies. I want my chocolate Adonis back," she said. Morgan huffed and took her hand. _

_For a moment Hotch and Emily stood there looking at each other. She sighed and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "Prentiss wait," he said. Emily turned and winced as he called her that. "Just one dance," he said quietly. Emily wasn't sure what to do. This was the man she had loved for so long. And this was her wedding day… with someone else. But she went along with it. She reached up and put her hand in his and placed the other on his shoulder. He pulled her tight and leant his head on hers. After a couple of minutes of silence, the only sounds coming from the song, Emily looked up. "Prentiss…" his voice trailed off and Emily stood back, dropping his hand. "Hotch, don't. I'm not Prentiss anymore. You don't get to call me that. From now on we're just two people who used to work in the same unit. Nothing more, nothing less. Excuse me but I have to go check on my husband," she said harshly, before turning and walking away. Hotch stood on the dancefloor and frowned. How could he be so stupid. _

That wasn't the last time he had spoken to her, but it might as well have been. Her second Christmas home with Peter, only five months earlier, she and Hotch had avoided each other. They'd had a fight earlier that year. Hotch didn't even know what the fight was about, or how it had started. In any case, even with the one visit they'd had the Christmas after their wedding, it had been a long, lonely, two years. She and her new husband had waved to their guests before leaving for their honeymoon, after which they returned to Peter's hometown of San Francisco. Two years and only now, only in the confines of the BAU jet, Hotch was starting to realize how much he regretted his decision to stay silent. He regretted not telling her how he felt. He had lost her. To a man who could give her what she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

It was 9:30 in the morning, San Francisco time, when they landed As the team made their way down the steps of the jet they were met on the tarmac by a tall, lean man wearing the traditional FBI garb of a black suit. JJ reached out and shook his hand. "Agent Dan Morrissey," he said, "Welcome to San Fran." JJ smiled, "Hey Dan, how are you?" she asked. Morrissey smiled, before looking around the group. "These are SSA's Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid," she said, gesturing to the guys. Morrissey shook their hands and smiled. "Why don't we get you back to the office before we get down to business," he said, leading them to the two SUV's waiting for them. They climbed in for the drive up the Bayshore Freeway, JJ, Hotch and Reid in one car, Rossi and Morgan in the other.

As they made their way through the streets JJ turned to Morrissey. "So have you called Emily? Does she know we're coming?" she asked, excited at the prospect of seeing her friend. Dan shook his head. "I'll call her when we get back to the office. She's on leave at the moment," he explained. JJ frowned. "What do you mean? Emily and Peter only take holidays at Christmas," she asked. Dan glanced over before returning his gaze to the road. "It's not really a holiday," he started before clearing his throat, "You should probably wait until you talk to Agent Prentiss. It's not my place," he said quickly. Hotch frowned, wondering what was going on. What was Emily not telling them? What was wrong with her? How could she not tell JJ… of all people? And why was Morrissey calling her Prentiss? All of these questions filled Hotch's head.

Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at the FBI office on Golden Gate Avenue. Morrissey pulled the first SUV up into the car park, soon followed by Morgan driving the second car. They quickly grabbed their bags and made their way up to the seventh floor. Morrissey led them through the doors to the offices that would be their home for the duration of the case. "I know this room isn't ideal but it's all we've got at the moment. There's your whiteboard and table. Coffee's down the hall but if you want the good stuff, check with Emily. She can let you in on the San Fran secrets," he said. JJ nodded and thanked him.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Do you think someone could take Agents Jareau, Rossi and myself to the Jacobs' house? We need to talk to the parents as soon as possible," Hotch asked. Morrissey nodded. "Sure. I'll take you there myself," he said. Hotch nodded and turned to the others. "Reid, start working out a geographical profile. See if there are any similarities between the house locations and any possible kidnap locations. Morgan, work on victimology. If we find a similarity between victims, work with Garcia and figure out if there are any preferential offenders that fit the bill. That'll give us a starting point." The others nodded and JJ, Rossi, and Hotch got ready to leave. Hotch was just hoping to put off the reunion with Emily for as long as possible.

* * *

"Wow, this is really interesting. Each of the families live in virtual dead-zones for telephone and internet reception," Reid said, colouring in the lines of his map. Morgan looked up and nodded. He paused as he looked at the photos of the four children, the three who had been murdered, and Samuel, the latest child to go missing. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something was bothering him as he looked at the photos.

"Hey! Is it time for a break yet?" she said as she walked through the door to the conference room. "Emily!" Reid cried out, quickly walking over to his friend. Emily laughed as he hugged her. Morgan jumped up from his seat. "Hey girl! How you going?" he asked. Emily smiled and patted his back as they hugged. "I'm good. How are you? And seriously, do you want to take a break? I know where California keeps the good coffee," she joked. Morgan shook his head as he stood back to take her in. "As much as we'd love a break, we've got three kids murdered and one more to find before it's too late," he said, noticing how her face fell. Emily nodded. "Alright. So, what've we got?" she asked. When she noticed the incredulous look Morgan gave her, she sighed. "Ok, so I'm on leave. But I'm still a trained behavioural analyst so… c'mon. Let me make sure I haven't gotten rusty," she joked. Morgan nodded and informed her of the details of the case.

"Emily! You're here!" JJ said, bursting through the door an hour later. Emily jumped up from her seat to watch the other three members of the BAU walk through the door with Dan. She nodded, standing up and hugging her friend. "How are you honey?" Rossi asked, pulling her tight. Emily smiled at Dan and nodded before turning back to Dave. "I'm doing alright. How are you?" she asked. Hotch cleared his throat and Emily looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry. I'll go so you can get back to work. I should probably save Emma from Abs," Emily said, glancing at Hotch and frowning. Right on cue, a strange looking woman, dressed in a bright blue dress walked through the door carrying a little girl, her dark curls and pale skin confirming Hotch's suspicions. "Mommy, Emma was starting to miss you," Abby said, handing the little fourteen month-old to Emily. Hotch couldn't help the smile from twitching at the corners of his mouth as Emily took her daughter in her arms, the tiny girl burying her face in her mom's neck. Unmistakable. The little girl was the miniature version of the woman he loved. Hotch shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. Apparently he hadn't stopped loving her. _Well, that's not good_, he thought to himself.

"Alright. I guess I'd better get this one home for her nap," Emily started, "Give me a call when you guys are free and I'll take you out for dinner… my treat," she said. The others said goodbye before turning back to the job at hand She snapped her fingers when she remembered. "Dan, can you tell Pip that I won't be able to make it Friday? I've gotta take Emma to the doctor," she explained. Dan nodded. "Will do. I'll get her to call you," he said. Emily nodded, glancing at Hotch before she left.

JJ told the guys she'd be back in a second and chased her friend down the hall towards the elevators. "Emily," she called out. Emily turned and smiled. "What's up Jayje?" she asked. JJ took a deep breath. "Dan said something in the car so I just wanted to check," she started. Emily nodded for her to continue. "Is everything alright? He said you were on leave, but not on holidays. What did he mean?" she asked. Emily took a deep breath and looked at Emma. "I… I want to talk to you about this, but you've got a job to do. And I'd rather not distract you from the case. But I promise, when this is over, you and I… we'll talk," she explained. JJ nodded and smiled. "Alright. So long as we do cause Em, even though I only get to see you a couple of times a year, you're still my sister," she said, pulling her into a hug. Emily let a single tear drop from her eye before she reached up to wipe it away. JJ turned and gave Emma a kiss. "I'll see you later too baby girl." Emma smiled and looked up at her mom.

Emily watched as JJ turned and walked back to the conference room. As she walked in and joined in on the conversation, Emily's heart began to ache: For that which she had given up, for that which she had sacrificed. And while she had Emma now, she still regretted leaving the BAU, leaving the job she loved, leaving the people she adored. The elevator dinged, breaking her out of her reverie. "Let's go home hey?" she said quietly, turning to her daughter. Emma laughed and nodded. With that laugh Emily was filled with even more love for her little girl: The only good thing that had come out of her decision two years ago; The one thing… person, in her life that she would never regret. "If only I could say that about your daddy," Emily said to herself.

* * *

The case had just wrapped and Emily kept her promise to JJ. Hotch had told the team they would stay an extra day so the others could catch up with Emily, before they returned home. JJ had called Garcia and she'd had Kevin drop her at the airport. She was due to arrive later that afternoon, not wanting to miss the chance to catch up with her friend.

As she rocked the stroller with her foot Emily looked at her friend. "Peter left," she said. JJ's jaw dropped but she quickly picked it up, hoping her shock didn't hurt her friend. Emily smiled. "It's ok. It's been a few months," Emily assured her. "What do you mean he left?" JJ asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "It was January. I came home from working on a case for three days straight. It was a Wednesday," she paused, "Emma was at daycare so I was hoping to surprise Peter with an afternoon…" Emily cleared her throat and JJ nodded. "Well, anyway… when I got home I found a note on my desk in the study. Peter said that he was sick of never coming first in my life, how my job was always more important than him and then came Emma." Emily left out the part where Peter said that the team was her real family and, no matter how hard he tried, he and Emma could never compete with them. JJ put her hand on her friends. "Emily, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. Emily shook away the tears. "It's ok… really. I just… I've taken the last three months off to try and figure out what I want and what I want for Emma," Emily explained. They spent a couple of hours talking before they said goodbye. Emily was having the team around for dinner that night and had to get everything ready.

JJ arrived back at the hotel and made her way up to her room. She was walking out of the elevator when she ran into Rossi and Hotch. "Hey, how was coffee?" Rossi asked. JJ raised her eyebrows. "Uh… interesting," she replied. Rossi put his arm on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Hotch frowned and looked at JJ. She looked at Rossi, then Hotch, then back to Rossi. "It's Em's news. She'll tell you when she's ready. You guys going out for a bit?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta go find a present for Jack. I figure since I won't be home tonight…" his voice trailed off and JJ smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys later. Meeting at 5?" she asked. Hotch nodded and the guys watched as she walked down the hall towards her room. Rossi shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Hotch. "Wonder what it is," he pondered aloud. Hotch cleared his throat and turned. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the elevators.

* * *

A/N: So next up: the big reveal. And some nice team moments.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The big night. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. This is just for funsies.

Emily opened her door to find the entire team standing there. She'd told them to be there at 5:30 and sure enough… she checked her watch… right on time. "Hey! You're all here! Come in, please," she said, stepping back into the front hall. One by one they walked in. Emily was so happy to have her friends, her family, there with her. She had spent the past two months trying to figure out what she was going to do, but she'd finally come to a decision. And after a long talk with her current unit chief, as well as an even longer talk with Strauss, Emily was sure she was making the right decision, for her and Emma. In two months, their lives would change.

Towards the back of the group Emily spotted Hotch. She was so pleased he'd decided to come out, though Emily was certain there was a huge amount of persuasion needed from the others to achieve this result. Nonetheless, she was more than happy he was there. As they filed through the door, Emily led them through to the open plan kitchen, lounge room, dining room area. "So where's Peter?" Morgan asked casually. Emily froze in her spot, before making up a lie. "Uh, he's on a trip," she answered vaguely before moving on. JJ pat her friend's back and Emily smiled at her.

"Uh, make yourselves at home. Dinner won't be ready for awhile," she said. The guys all walked over to the lounge room and sat down. "Can I get anyone a drink?" she asked, "I have beer, wine, scotch etc. Or soda. Or juice. Or water," she said. The guys all nodded and Morgan stood to help her. "Where's the little girl? I was hoping to see her again before we left," he said as Emily started to put together the drinks. Emily smiled and patted his back. "She went down for a nap about ninety minutes ago so I was gonna get her soon," Emily assured him, "Believe me, she misses her Uncle Morgan as much as you miss her." Morgan huffed and took over two beers for Reid and Hotch, and a scotch for Rossi. Emily soon followed with a glass of wine for JJ, a beer for Morgan, and a beer for herself.

When she sat down, on the lounge next to JJ, she looked around at the others chatting. JJ reached over and pat her knee. "It's good to have you guys here. I miss you," Emily said. JJ smiled. "It's good to be here… and we miss you too," she replied. After they'd been chatting for about ten minutes Hotch stood. "Uh, you said there's a bathroom upstairs?" he asked. Emily nodded and stood. "I'll show you where. I should check on Emma," she said. Hotch nodded and followed her towards the stairs.

As they walked up the stairs Hotch looked at the walls, noticing the photos Emily had carefully placed on there. Photos of she and Emma, of the various team-members visits, and of her parents' visits. "Your home is beautiful, Emily" Hotch said. Emily smiled and thanked him. "You should've seen it before we moved in. It was horrible. Plaid everywhere!" Hotch chuckled. She pointed to the door just down the hall. "That's the bathroom," she said. Hotch nodded and smiled. "See you downstairs I guess," he said. Emily nodded and watched him walk away, sighing before she turned to go into Emma's room.

"Oh, you're awake are you sweetheart?" Emily said quietly as she picked up her little girl. Emma sat up and held her arms out to her mom. Emily smiled as she picked her up. "How about we get you changed and then you can come and visit with all your aunts and uncles?" she whispered in her daughter's ear, holding her tight to her chest. She lay her on the change table and quickly changed her, dressing her in the small FBI onesie that JJ and Garcia had sent for her first birthday. "This will make your Aunties very, very happy," Emily said as she cooed to her daughter.

Hotch hadn't taken long in the bathroom and was walking down the hall when he heard Emily talking to Emma. He paused in the hallway before quietly walking towards the room. He didn't really care about getting caught watching them, he just wanted a moment alone with Emily. He leant in the doorway as she gently dressed her daughter then picked her up and held her close. Just as she turned around she jumped when she saw Hotch standing in the door. Emma giggled, making Hotch's mouth twitch.

"Geez, way to scare a lady!" she cried out in a harsh whisper. Hotch frowned and shook his head. "Sorry," he said, "This is just a side of you I've never seen before," he said, his eyes beginning to water, wondering what could've been if he'd told her how he felt two years ago. Emily took a deep breath. "Do you want to hold her?" Emily asked, holding Emma out. Hotch paused, before it was too late. Emily passed her daughter over, her heart warming at the sight of Hotch holding her little girl. Emily and Hotch both laughed as Emma ran her tiny fingers over Hotch's dimples. Emily looked at Hotch and smiled. "She likes you," she said quietly. "How do you know that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Emily smiled as brushed Emma's hair behind her ear. "I just do… I'm her mom," she said. Hotch smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you smile Hotch. It's been awhile," she said. Hotch looked at her and their eyes locked for a few moments.

"Emily! The oven's beeping!" Reid called out from the bottom of the stairs, shocking Hotch and Emily from their moment. "Be there in a second!" Emily called out, her eyes still holding Hotch's. Hotch passed Emma back to her mom and as their hands brushed Emily felt a tingle. "Uh, Hotch, wait. I have something I want to talk to you about," she said. Hotch turned and raised his eyebrows, putting his hands in his pockets.

Emily took a deep breath. "I wanted you to know before the others. I… uh… I've spoken to my unit chief and to Strauss, and I know you haven't filled my spot yet, even after two years," she paused for a moment, waiting to see if Hotch knew where she was going with this. But the confused expression told her he didn't so she continued. "I've requested a transfer. Back to the BAU," she said quickly. Hotch's jaw dropped and for a moment, just the briefest moment, Emily could swear a look of joy mixed with relief, spread across his face. "It'll take me a couple of months to pass on my current cases and pack us both up, but… Before I make it official, I just want to know if I have your blessing. I don't want to come back if you don't want or need me there," she said, looking at the floor. Hotch took a deep breath and tried to make sure his voice would come out in a regular tone. But all hopes were lost when he finally said it.

"Of course Emily. I… of course you're welcome back," he said. Emily looked up, raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Really? I mean, I know it's been a couple of years so maybe a refresher course or two would be good but… really?" she asked. Hotch cleared his throat and tried to return to the stoic man, "Really. If it's ok with the Bureau," he started, "It's ok with me." Emily smiled and, without thinking, launched herself at him, embracing him in a hug. Hotch couldn't help but hug her back, turning his head and smelling her shampoo. He put one arm around Emily's waist and the other around Emma's back. For a moment he forgot what he had lost. But then he remembered and he pulled back and stepped away from her. "What about Peter?" Emily frowned and looked at her daughter, gently brushing her short curls behind her ears. "I promise I'll explain it all but for now, let's just go back downstairs."

When they walked through the archway into the lounge room, the team's faces lit up at seeing Emma. "Hey! There's Uncle Derek's little angel!" Morgan said as he jumped up from his chair. Emily smiled as Uncle Derek took her fourteen month old from her. "Little angel hey? Why don't you come and spend some time with the 'little angel' when she's cranky and see how you feel then?" Emily teased. She turned to find Reid and JJ in the kitchen, pulling the food out of the oven. She hurried over. "You guys didn't need to do that. Thanks," Emily said, moving around the counter. Reid smiled. "Well, we know you. Oven timers mean nothing so if we hadn't intervened we would've ended up eating pizza while your burned roast pork sat in the trash," he teased. Emily playfully smacked his arm. "Ok, let's get this stuff outside huh smartass?" she said, lifting the tray of vegetables. "Dinner's ready guys. I set up the table on the deck," she said. The others smiled and followed her out to the back deck where they had the view of the Bay Bridge.

Morgan sat Emma in her high chair, between JJ and Emily's seats, then took his seat between Garcia and Reid. Emily set her daughter up with her plate of food before serving herself. After everyone had served up their food, but before they began to eat, Emily stood up, clinking her beer bottle with a knife. "Guys, before we all start eating, I just wanted to say a few things. First, thank you so much for coming here for dinner. I didn't realize how much I missed everyone on the team, seeing everyone all together like this. You guys are my family and, in light of recent events, I have only just realized what I gave up two years ago," she said, looking directly at Hotch. He looked surprised by her admission and a smile crept across his face. Emily cleared her throat before she continued. "Secondly, I want to let you know that in a couple of months I'll be back in DC… For good," she said. The second announcement was met with cheers of joy. JJ jumped out of her seat immediately to hug her friend.

After they'd finished their food, Emily looked over at Emma sleeping. She'd made the trip around the table and had fallen asleep in Hotch's lap. Emily smiled and stood up. "She should go back to bed. Do you want me to take her?" Emily asked. Hotch shook his head. "It's alright. I don't wanna wake her up. I'll take her up," he said. Emily nodded and smiled. "I'll come up with you," she said. Hotch smiled and stood up, holding Emma close to his chest. "We'll start clearing up," JJ said to Emily as she and Hotch walked through the back door. Emily just smiled and nodded.

They quietly made their way up the stairs and Emily led Hotch to Emma's room. "Just put her straight in bed. She's slept in crazier outfits than a onesie," Emily said quietly. Hotch smiled and gently placed the sleeping girl in her cot. He stood back and watched as Emily leant over the cot, pulled the blanket up over her daughter, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweet girl," she whispered. Hotch smiled and Emily stood up, turning on the musical night light in the corner. She turned and followed Hotch out of the room, gently closing the door.

As they made their way to the top of the stairs, Emily reached out and grabbed Hotch's shoulder. He turned and Emily pulled him tight in a hug. He smiled and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks for letting me come back," she whispered in his ear. "Thanks for wanting to," he whispered back. When they pulled back they paused for a second, holding each other. Hotch stepped back and turned to walk back downstairs. Emily stayed still, knowing she had to tell him.

"He left," she said quickly and quietly. Hotch paused on the step, not turning around, not trusting what he'd just heard. Emily took a deep breath. "He left. Just over three months ago," she elaborated. This time Hotch turned to face her, confusion written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Emily could feel the tears starting to build so she knew she had to get it out quickly. "I was embarrassed. After our fight at Christmas and everything, I thought you'd think I was a fool, to give up my life, my job, my family, in DC to come here only to have my husband leave me," Emily paused as Hotch moved back up to the landing, "I couldn't have you, of all people, thinking I was a fool."

Hotch took the remaining steps until he was standing close to her. He reached up and wiped away the tears that had escaped. She looked at the ground. "Hotch. You mean so much to me. Your opinion means so much to me," she explained. Hotch tried to meet her gaze but she continued to look at the floor. "Emily," he said, gently lifting her chin to meet her in the eyes, "Emily, I could never think you were a fool. I think you're incredible. You're beautiful and intelligent and witty and compassionate and anyone would be glad to have you in their life," he said, "I'm glad to have you in my life. And your husband is the fool if he doesn't realize that," Hotch finished. "Ex-husband," she quietly corrected him. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "He sent the papers to me about a week after he left. Post-mark said Indianapolis." Hotch frowned. "I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry you had to go through this," he said, pulling her into another hug. "We should probably get back downstairs," Hotch said into her hair. Emily huffed and nodded. "Alright," she said, "But a little later I need to talk to you about something else," he said. Emily frowned and nodded, "sure," she replied.

Even with everything that had happened, Hotch knew his feelings were still there. And now that he was being given a second chance, he wasn't going to waste it. Hotch looked at Emily walking in front of him and smiled. No, he definitely wasn't going to waste the opportunity to tell her how much she meant to him, what he felt for her… that he loved her. And now that she was coming back… who knew? Maybe they could finally make something of it.

It was getting late and the team was starting to get tired. JJ had fallen asleep on Reid's shoulder and Morgan's eyes were starting to flitter. "Well, we should probably get the kids back to the hotel before this lovely dinner turns into a sleepover," Rossi said, nodding at the others. Hotch nodded. "Uh, I need to talk a few things over with Emily. Why don't you guys take the cars and I'll catch a cab back," he said. Rossi shook his head and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "I think we can squeeze the five of us in the car. You just drive the other one back when you're done," he said, patting his friend's shoulder. Hotch nodded and waited in the kitchen as Emily and the others walked to the front door. She hugged each of them, assuring them she'd catch up with them soon enough. When they were gone Emily closed the door and turned back to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so this is kind of sappy love romance stuff. But I tried not to make it sickly sweet. Please let me know if I've got the characters right on this one. I wasn't too sure.

And the song that I had playing when they danced is a duet with Sara Barielles and Ingrid Michaelson. It's called "Winter Song" and it's really beautiful.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or "Winter song"

* * *

Hotch was standing by the sink, filling it with soapy water and folding up his sleeves. "You don't have to clean up Hotch," Emily said. He shook his head. "It's fine. You cooked a delicious dinner, you shouldn't have to clean up on your own as well," he said. Emily smiled and nodded before she started putting the leftovers into containers.

After they'd finished the washing up in comfortable silence, Hotch cleared his throat. "So have you figured out somewhere to live in DC?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled as she wiped down the bench and put the leftovers in the fridge. "I still have my old place. I thought it was a good investment so I just rented it out…. Good thinking I guess… considering," she said. Hotch nodded and turned, leaning on the sink. The conversation paused for a while and Emily leant on the island and looked out the window, humming along to the song on the stereo, "Winter Song."

Hotch looked at Emily. "Dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Emily smiled and nodded, biting her lip as she took his hand. The touch sent tingles up her arms, and though she was always a little chilly, she suddenly felt warmth spread through her at the small gesture. He led her to the bare expanse of floor near the window seats. As he pulled her close to him, his heart started beating faster. He put a hand on her waist and the other held hers. Her other arm was wrapped around his shoulder, her hand resting on his shoulder blade. He leant his cheek on the top of her head and felt a freedom he'd not felt before. Simply holding her close to him, smelling her unique "Emily" scent and feeling her heart beat against his chest.

"Emily," he started in a whisper. Emily pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What is it?" she asked, furrowing her brow. Hotch smiled. "There's something that I wanted to tell you years ago, after New York. But every time I tried to tell you I just… I couldn't," he started. Emily brushed her hand up and down over the shoulder of his polo shirt, urging him to continue. He closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Emily… after everything. After Colorado, after Foyet, after… Hayley… it was so painful watching you leave, leave the team, leave DC… leave me. I… " He was cut off as Emily stood on her toes and gently met his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. When the need for oxygen reminded them to take a breath, Emily pulled back and smiled as she reached up to wipe her lipstick from his mouth. "I'm sorry…" she said, blushing.

Hotch smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He leant his forehead against hers. "I love you Emily Prentiss," he whispered. Emily grinned as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "I love you too Aaron Hotchner," she replied. They stood there like that for what felt like ages. He held her tight, feeling the pressure in his chest finally release after years of holding him hostage. Emily couldn't help the grin that grew on her face as she leant her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat and smiled. They didn't need to say any more. He knew and she knew. He ran his hands over her back and she ran her fingers over his chest.

Hotch looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I really don't want to," he said, kissing her forehead, "But I need to go. We have an early flight tomorrow." Emily sighed and nodded. "I understand," she said quietly. Hotch smiled. "I'll call you when we get back to DC," he said, pausing as he ran his hands down her arms, "And we'll talk as much as possible over the next couple of months… and then…" his voice trailed off. "Then we'll figure this out when I come home," she finished. Hotch nodded.

Emily watched as he walked to the lounge to get his coat. She ran her hands up and down her arms, already cold from the lost contact. He walked back to her and she took his hand. She grabbed her keys and the baby monitor from the kitchen counter and led him out the door and down the steps to the curb. He paused at the bottom of the steps.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said sadly. Emily put her arms on his chest and shook her head. "Not goodbye," she said, "See you soon." Hotch smiled and leant down to kiss her again. As they pulled back he smiled. "Wow, I didn't think I would ever get to do that," he sighed. Emily smiled and giggled. "Well… just think. When I get back to DC, you can do that… and more," she said, winking. Hotch laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Well… if that wasn't motivation enough," he said, smiling at her, "I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered as he brushed her hair back. She nodded and smiled back. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he replied. He paused on the curb. "It's not too soon... is it?" he asked. Emily grinned and shook her head. "It's been three years Aaron. If you think this is too soon, you _are _crazy." Hotch nodded and ran over to her to kiss her again, before climbing into the car and driving away.

Emily sat on the steps of her building for a while, listening to the sounds of the city and remembering the feeling of being held by the man she loved… FINALLY!

* * *

A/N: And they made it! Finally! It's weird when you're writing these stories. You know that you've gotta add some sort of angst/drama/suspense. So you do, but then you get frustrated that they're taking so long to figure it out. The human mind is a vortex of crazy I swear to God.

As for the content, I know it seems sudden for him to be saying "I love you," but I figure he's been feeling that way for years, and hasn't moved on, so it doesn't feel inappropriate or fast. Let me know what you think.

Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Emily was cleaning up Emma's face after lunch. As she picked her up from her high chair, the phone rang. Emily checked her watch and smiled. She turned to her daughter. "Guess who that is?" she chuckled. Emily held Emma to her hip as she picked up the cordless phone. "Emily speaking," she said brightly as she walked up the steps to put Emma down for her nap.

Hotch smiled at the happy greeting. "Hey. It's me," he said, glancing around the cabin at the rest of the team. Reid and Morgan were playing chess while the girls were looking over a gossip magazine together. "I know I said I'd call when we were back but we're only fifteen minutes out," he said, not finishing the thought that he couldn't wait that final fifteen minutes to call her back. Emily chuckled as she placed Emma on the change table. "Well, I'm glad you called now because with my daughter's light sleeping God knows the phone would've woken her up," Emily teased as she changed the diaper, "And that would've had disastrous results for you."

Hotch smiled. "Well then, I guess I'm turning out to be a pretty good choice then hey? Reliable, lovable, and now psychic," he joked. Emily laughed. "Oh my, I really lucked out didn't I?" she teased, "And you forgot one thing… your dimples." Hotch smiled again. He realized he'd never smiled this much in his life and in the matter of minutes, a conversation with Emily had him grinning all over the place. Why he hadn't done this sooner he had no idea.

"So how was it when you got back to the hotel last night? Any questions?" Emily asked as she tucked Emma's teddy in her arms. Hotch nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Well, not last night but this morning at breakfast Rossi asked me what we talked about last night," he answered quietly. Emily smiled. "And what did you tell him?" she asked, walking down the stairs. "I just said that we talked about you coming back and where you would live and I said that I offered assistance when you were moving," he answered.

"_Ok folks, we're about to start our descent so if you could please go back to your seats and make sure you don't use your cells or laptops._" James said over the speaker. "Uh, I'm sorry sweetheart but I've gotta go. We're about to land," Hotch said, surprised that he'd just called her that but liking how it felt… natural. Emily pouted. "Alright. Uh… I'll call soon," she said, "I love you Hotch." He smiled. "I love you too," he replied. "Ok… that's my new favourite phrase. It's definitely kicking "what you talkin bout Willis?' ass," she teased. Hotch chuckled. "Well… I'd say it again but I don't want it to lose it's poll-position. Uh… I really have to go now," he said. Emily nodded. "Ok… talk to you soon." And with that he hung up. Hotch sat back in his seat and stared at his cell.

Emily sat at her desk and looked at the boxes on the floor. She couldn't help but smile as she held the phone to her chest. "I love you Aaron," she said to herself.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so another propellant chapter. He promised he'd call so I made sure he did. Plus it was a good way to gauge what the team is thinking. As well as getting them to talk about talking soon. It'll be another couple of months before she's back in DC so they'd have to establish their relationship via phone/email/other communications.

Please R&R PEOPLE! You know you love it as much as the writers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In my own copy of this story I have a small portion dedicated to Dan and Pip saying goodbye. I know they were just throwaway characters but given their prominence in Emily's San Francisco life I figured they deserved a final hurrah.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or Planet Earth.

* * *

"And that's it," she said, pushing the last of the boxes into the SUV. Emily turned to face Dan, holding Emma. He passed her over and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you Em," he said. Emily smiled as she buckled Emma in her car seat. "We're gonna miss you guys too," she said. She turned to face her friends. As she pulled him tight in a hug Dan whispered in her ear, "Drive safe Em," he paused as he stood back. "Invite us to the wedding," Pip teased. Emily grinned. "Haha. Sure," she said. She turned once more at her car door to look at her building. As beautiful as it was, the place she and Emma were going had so much more to offer. The man she loved, her family, the BAU. Dan and Pip watched as she hopped in her seat and waved before she drove off.

* * *

Emily pulled into the carpark of the hotel in Denver the next evening. It was about 7pm in Colorado and Emily looked at her watch as she carried Emma and their bags up to their room. She quickly went about changing Emma and putting her to bed before she picked up her cell. "Hi. You've reached Aaron and Jack. We're not at home at the moment so please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible… _BEEP_." Emily smiled. "Hi, it's me. Just thought I'd drop a line and tell you we made it to Denver. All I can say after driving for twenty hours is THANK GOD FOR DVD PLAYERS! Anyway that's the big part of the drive over. The rest of the trip is made up of 8-hour legs so hopefully I won't get too sick of driving. Mind you, this country is beautiful. Give me a call if you get this soon. And if I don't answer it's only cause I've collapsed from exhaustion. Love you. Bye," she said before hanging up. She picked up the remote and switched on the television, falling asleep to Iron Chef.

Hotch and Jack had just arrived home from his friend's birthday party. He put Jack to bed before he went back to the living room to check the messages. As he listened to Emily's message he smiled. He looked at his watch and figured out what time it was in Colorado. 8pm, not too late to call. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. "Hi, this is Emily and Emma. Sorry we missed your call but leave your name and number and we'll get back to you soon. P.S. In case you didn't hear… we're moving back to DC! Ok, name and number… after the beep… _BEEP_." Hotch frowned. "Uh… it's me. Uh… Ho… Aaron. Sorry I didn't get your call. Jack had a birthday party and we just got back. It was so good to hear your voice. Glad you made it to Denver. I'm glad you're taking your time. It's not safe to drive too much. In saying that I will be extremely happy when you finally get here. I guess we'll talk soon. Give Emma a cuddle for me. I love you too Em. Bye," he said before hanging up. He tapped the phone on his chin and smiled.

Emily and Emma were pulled up at a rest stop in Lincoln, Nebraska. Emily pulled Emma's lunch from the back of the car before she set her up on the pullout bumper. As she helped her daughter unwrap the sandwich Emily pulled out her cell and dialed speed-dial 1. "Hi, you've reached Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Please leave your name and a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible… _BEEP_." Emily rolled her eyes. "Well. Here we go again. We're stopped for lunch and thought I'd call. Nebraska is really beautiful this time of year. We really should come out here at some point. Emma's being such a good girl. I can't believe how well behaved she is. And she's _my _kid. Ok, well I guess you're busy with a case or something. Give me a call when you get this. And since I cannot stop saying this… I love you Aaron. I'll give Emma a hug for you and you give Jack a hug for me. See you soon." Emily sighed as she closed her cell. She looked down at Emma and laughed seeing peanut butter globs on her shirt. "Alright sweetheart. Let's get you changed then we can keep going."

Hotch walked through the foyer of the hotel in Phoenix. He ran his hand through his hair as the team made their way to the elevators. They were silent in the ride up, pausing in the hallway to say goodnight and agree to meet for breakfast before they flew back to DC. He walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. His phone began to vibrate with a message so he pulled it out of his pocket. He listened to the message and checked his watch. That message came in at lunch and she was hoping to make it to Chicago by nightfall. It was now ten pm so Hotch was hoping she'd pick up. He rolled his eyes when he heard the voicemail message. "Hey sweetheart. It's me. I really want to hear your voice. And not just in a message, which is good. But I really miss you. Now that I know that you feel the same way I can't wait for you to be home so we can figure this out. I think the team's picked up on something. According to Morgan I've been significantly happier since San Francisco. I suppose working with behaviouralists does have it's drawbacks. I tried to brush it off on your coming back to the team but I don't think they bought it. In fact, I know Rossi didn't. But in case you're wondering he thinks it's good. His exact words were "WELL IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME!" Direct quote. I hope you're still driving safe. Remember you've got a man and a boy both waiting for you and your daughter to come home. Have fun and try and relax. Everything will all work out eventually," Hotch paused and took a deep breath. "I love you Emily. See you soon."

Emily looked in the rear view mirror and laughed at Emma mumbling along to Aretha Franklin. She couldn't help but smile when she watched her daughter. Emily looked back at the road and noticed the sign. "Washington DC: 220 miles." She sighed. They'd just left Pittsburgh and were on the final leg of their trip. Four days of driving and Emily was ready to get out of the car and sleep. And in just over three hours they would be there.

Emily's mother was so excited about them returning to DC that she'd gone over to refurnish the home. While she was sad about her daughter's failed marriage, she knew that Emily hadn't been truly happy. But now, she was coming home. And back to the BAU where Elizabeth knew her daughter belonged. And Emily knew that her mother would do whatever was in her power to help her along.

Emily picked up her cell and hit the speed dial. After it hit the voicemail message (of course, why not?) Emily waited for the beep. "Ok, so apparently I'm having an affair with your voicemail. In any case, it's good to hear your voice. We've just left Pittsburgh. ALMOST THERE! I can't believe how excited I am to be coming home. And to you… of all people. I've wanted this for so long and, while I do have Emma now, I wish I'd done this a long time ago. I love you so much Hotch… Aaron. I should really learn to separate the two… But I love you both and I can't wait to see what happens. We should get home by dinnertime, around 6:30. My mother has already set up Emma's room with furniture so I'll probably just get home, put her to bed, eat some dinner and do the unpacking tomorrow. If you get this before then and don't have a case, feel free to come around. I really don't think I'll be able to wait too long before I see you. I love you Aaron. And Hotch too. See you soon." She smiled as she hung up.

Hotch walked out of the conference room and headed towards the elevators. He reached into his pocket and saw the new voicemail. He knew who it was but still got excited as he hit the button. His eyes crinkled when he heard her voice, her words. And he knew, tomorrow morning… she was finally here. He was tempted to pick up Jack at six and race straight there. But he knew she'd be exhausted from the drive and should get some sleep.

So he simply dialed her number and waited. "Hello," she said, answering the phone. "Emily! You're there!" he said, more excited that she'd actually picked up this time. He quickly schooled his features and drew in the excitement as the elevator doors opened. "Oh it's you! Yay!" she cried out, excited to hear his voice, live. "Where are you?" he asked, glancing at his watch. "Uh, we're about an hour from home. I can't believe we're finally here! I can tell you with absolute certainty that if you want to go anywhere further than a ten-block radius from my house, you're driving," she joked.

Hotch felt the corners of his mouth twitching as he walked through the BAU up to his office. "Either option is fine with me," he said, "So I was going to pick up Jack and surprise you tonight but you sound exhausted." Emily smiled and nodded. "I want to see you too but I'm really tired and Emma's starting to get cranky so I think it'll be baths, toast, then bed for us tonight," she said.

Hotch nodded and sat in his desk chair. "Alright. Well… what time do you want us round tomorrow?" he asked. "Uh, how about 9? I know you could probably come around earlier but I really just want to get a good night sleep in my own bed," she said grimly. Hotch smiled. "Alright. 9 it is. We'll bring breakfast," he said. Emily smiled. "It's a deal. I'll bring the cranky 1-year old," she joked. Hotch chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning Em. Drive safe and I love you," he said. Emily smiled. "I will. And I love you too."

Hotch hung up his cell and looked at the clock. There was no way he was going to get any more work done tonight. The sooner he picked Jack up, the sooner they would go to bed. Which meant the sooner he would see Emily again. He packed up the paperwork in his briefcase and turned off his desk lamp before he walked out. "See you Monday guys," he called out to Reid and Morgan as he walked past.

Emily smiled as she walked through the front door of her home. And it was home. As much as she loved living in San Francisco she could never call it home. Because her family, her parents and her team-mates, weren't there. Emily locked the deadbolt then walked down the hall, threw her keys on the counter and dropped the small bags at the bottom of the stairs. Emma was fast asleep on her shoulder and didn't stir at all. Emily kissed the top of Emma's head before she started up the stairs.

She quickly changed Emma and put her to bed. Emily looked around the room that her mother and step-mother had decorated. Light green walls with a big pink E above her crib. White furniture, including the rocking chair that Emily's own mother used when she was a baby. Emily lay Emma in her crib, pulled the blanket up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweet girl," she whispered before leaving the room. This ritual, this moment, was her favourite as a mom. Saying goodnight to her sleeping baby and watching her as she dreamt. Nothing was more beautiful.

Emily walked downstairs and picked up the small bags of clothes. She quickly unpacked, throwing the first load into the washer, before she went into the kitchen to make herself a light dinner. She picked up her plate of toast and glass of juice and walked over to the lounge room. Everything was pretty much the same, though the TV was larger, and there was a small cot in the corner of the room for Emma. Emily sat down on the lounge and switched on the TV. She smiled as her favourite show came on, Planet Earth. She finished her toast and sat back to watch the polar bear cubs toboggan down the snow. A few minutes later she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: See 2nd A/N

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning to Emma's cries for her. "Coming sweetie," she called out as she stood from the couch and rolled her neck. She jogged up the stairs to find Emma standing in her crib, tears streaming down her face. "Aww sweetheart, come here," Emily said, pulling her daughter tight to her chest. Emma's crying ceased and she snuggled into her mom's chest. "Let's get you some breakfast and then we'll clean you up," Emily whispered. She carried Emma downstairs and picked up the nappy bag. "Now. I'm sure we've still got some fruit in here," she said. She quickly fed Emma then carried her back upstairs for a bath.

She rocked Emma on her hip as she filled the bath. Just as she was rinsing off Emma's hair, Emily heard the doorbell. _Crap, _she thought to herself, _Hotch_. She lifted Emma out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel, then ran down the stairs. "Coming!" she called out. As she was walking downstairs she realized she was still in her jeans and tee from the day before. She shrugged her shoulders. _He's seen me covered in blood. This is nothing_, she thought to herself.

Emily opened the door and grinned. Hotch was standing in the hall, holding Jack. "Hi," she said excitedly, "Sorry, I'm a mess. I forgot to set an alarm so we're only just getting the bath done," she explained. Hotch smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. I'm just so glad you're here!" he said. Emily smiled and stepped back into the apartment. As they stepped through the door Emily smiled at Jack. "Hey buddy, do you remember Emily?" Hotch asked. Jack smiled and nodded. "Hello Miss Emly." Emily smiled and leant forward to kiss his cheek. "Hello Mr. Jack. This is my little girl Emma," she said, nodding to her daughter. Jack waved at her. "Hello Emma," he said. Emily grinned at Hotch. _So far so good_, she thought.

"Come on. Make yourselves at home. I'm just gonna go dress the little one," Emily said. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Take your time. Why don't you go have a shower and we'll fix breakfast up for you," he said. Emily reached out and squeezed his hand. "Alright. I'll be back down soon," she said. Emily quickly dressed Emma and, just as she was about to turn to walk out the door, she saw Hotch standing in the hallway. "Uh, I was just going to offer to take her while you showered," he said. Emily smiled and nodded, passing Emma to him. "Thanks. I usually just sit her in her crib," Emily said. Hotch held Emma in his arms and Emily felt her heart flood with emotions. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He brushed his fingers in her hair and smiled. "Ok. I need to shower," she said quietly. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "See you downstairs," he said, turning to watch her walk down the hall.

Ten minutes later Emily walked back down the stairs dressed in a navy tank and cargo shorts. She stopped at the bottom step and leant on the banister, watching the three of them in the kitchen. Hotch held Emma on his hip while he stood in front of the stove. Jack, now seven, was sitting on the counter, old enough to know not to touch the cook top. Emily smiled when Jack reached up with a piece of strawberry to give to Emma.

Emily made her way over to the kitchen and put her hand on Hotch's shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. "Feel better?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "Much," she replied, ruffling Jack's hair. "Who wants to watch some cartoons?" Emily said, picking Jack up. He nodded and threw his hand in the air. "I do!" he cried out. Emily laughed and put him on the ground. "Here. I'll set them up," she said, holding her hands out for Emma. She carried Emma over and put her in her crib. Jack sat on the floor in front of the TV and Emily switched on the Saturday morning cartoons. When the kids were settled she went back to the kitchen.

Hotch turned to watch her come back into the kitchen. He didn't know where they were going, but by the way that their kids had been getting along, and the way that Emily was looking at him now, he definitely knew it had to be good. Hotch moved around to serve up the eggs and bacon onto the plates. He made a small plate for Jack and two bigger ones for Emily and himself. "Breakfast is served," he said. Emily smiled and picked up the two big plates. "Alright. I've got mine. You and Jack are sharing I assume?" she joked. Hotch chuckled and picked up Jack's plate, following her into the dining room. "Jack, buddy. Breakfast time," Hotch called out. Jack jumped up and bounced over to the table. He hopped up onto the chair and smiled at Emily.

After breakfast was devoured Emily packed up the plates and carried them into the kitchen. Hotch set Jack in front of the TV again before he joined Emily in the kitchen. She was stacking the dishes in the washer and turned when he carried the glasses in. He put them into the washer then leant on the bench while Emily closed it.

When she stood up again she looked over at him and he held out his hand. She took it with a smile and he pulled her into a tight hug. They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying being near each other. Emily was the first to speak. "So now that we've had breakfast, what do we do?" she asked. She pulled away to face him. "Well… it depends," he said dryly. Emily's brow furrowed. "Do you mean should we start unpacking your gear? Or are you talking long-term?" he asked. Emily smiled.

"Well… I suppose both need to be considered but… for now I just meant the long-term," she said. Hotch leant down and kissed her gently. She sighed and when he pulled back he leant his forehead against hers. Hotch knew what he wanted to tell her but he was afraid she wasn't quite there yet. "Well… in the long-term… I…" Hotch paused and Emily pulled back so she could look in his eyes. Hotch rolled his eyes. There was no way that he was going to make the same mistakes that he made with Hayley. That meant no secrets, no lies, nothing but honesty. He took a deep breath.

"Emily. I love you. I've loved you for so long. I just… I was afraid. But I don't want to lose any more time. I don't want to miss out on anything more because I'm scared. I want to be with you. I want to be your partner, take care of our kids, raise them with you. I want to come home with you at the end of the day, hold you in my arms while we sleep, and wake up with you in the morning." Hotch paused, noticing the wide-eyed look Emily was giving him but he shook his head. "Now I know that this may seem like so much right now, and I understand that you and Peter… it's only a recent thing. But… I can't afford to lose you again," he said.

Emily was shocked. She was scared, petrified really. And not because she thought he was moving too fast or asking to much of her. No… she was scared because he was verbalizing what she already felt. So instead of telling him she leant forward and kissed him. Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

Eventually the need for air tugged at their lungs and Emily pulled back. "In case you didn't get that… that was me agreeing," she said, a smile on her lips. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Oh… I got it," he joked. Emily looked up into his eyes. "Why don't we take it a day at a time? We'll agree that we're both in this for the long haul, but no pressure. And…" she said, pointing her finger in his face… "Taking it slow." She looked down and bit her lip as she looked back up at him. "So that friend of yours," she pointed down, "Is going to have to take a sabbatical." Hotch swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok. I agree. We will take things as slow as you need," he said.

"What about the office?" he asked, "With you coming back, I'm going to be your supervisor again." Emily nodded. "True. But if I've learnt anything from this time, it's that this…" she gestured between them, "You and me and the kids. This is what matters most. We can play it by ear. Be Aaron and Emily here and Hotch and Prentiss there. And, if there comes a time, I'll think about switching units."

Hotch nodded. "Alright. But if that time comes, we'll both think about it. Because this team needs you Em. If I leave, Morgan can step up. He's done it before," Hotch said. Emily shook her head and put her hands to his face. "If that time comes, I will leave. As much as I would love you with me 24/7, I know that this team means so much to you. I would never ask you to give it up," she said. Hotch looked in her eyes and saw she was being honest. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her tight. "I love you Emily."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so now they've set the pace for their growing relationship. And given that Emily had already met/bonded with Jack and same for Aaron and Emma I thought it would be alright to bring the kids into it from the start. Especially since they're on even footing, each having one kid.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is supposed to push things forward a bit. And I was reading through it and thought I'd throw a nice little moment for Jack and Emily in there. Please read and review. I love to read them and if you want me to add anything or think I could improve the story at all, please add that in your reviews. I'll take it all into account with the coming chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or the brand "Tupperware"

* * *

Emily had taken a month off after she and Emma had moved to DC. During that time she got herself situated, sorting out Emma's daycare and nanny issues, meeting up with her parents, and spending time with Hotch and Jack. They had spent a lot of time together, just the four of them, going to the park and the circus, and Emily was starting to see the lighter side to Hotch. The domestic side of Hotch.

They had spent a lot of time discussing how things were going to work at the office, how they were going to deal with their relationship and whether or not to tell the team. They decided to wait a couple of months to tell the team, six cases at least. By then they would hopefully have six months under their belts. Emily knew they would find it tough not to touch each other or say "I love you" but she also knew how important it was for the others to have her back.

It was the Saturday before Emily was due to return to the BAU. Hotch was sitting in the lounge room, playing with the kids, while Emily got started on dinner. She had the music on in the kitchen, turned down low. She smiled when she heard her daughter's giggles and her heart warmed when she heard Hotch's laughter. Two years ago was a very different time, and she had rarely heard that laugh. Now, after three months of being a couple, one month after her return to DC, and she'd heard that laughter more than she had her first three years on the team. It made her happy to know that their fast-forming family was the reason for his laughter.

She'd just finished cutting the tomatoes when she felt a tug on her shorts. She looked down to see Jack. "Hey buddy, what's going on?" she asked. Jack pointed to the ingredients on the bench. "Emly can I help you make dinner?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded, picking up the slight seven-year-old and placing him on the bench. "Ok, why don't you toss the salad?" she asked. She pulled out a large Tupperware container and pointed to the chopping board. "Just throw all of the ingredients in the bowl, put on the lid, and shake," she said, shaking her hips, evoking laughter from young Jack. He did as she'd said, muttering the instructions under his breath while he did it. He put the lid on and waited patiently while Emily checked it was on properly. Then he picked up the container and shook it a little. "Like this?" he asked. Emily chuckled. "No," she said, lifting him from the bench and placing him on her hip. "Like this!" she said, bouncing them both around and shaking the container in the process. Jack giggled and threw his head back. "I love you Emly," he gasped through the laughter. Emily stopped bouncing and stared at the little boy. He loved her? He loved her. Well that made sense, the four of them spent practically every spare moment together. They were becoming a real family. Emma and Jack were getting along so well... and Emily and Hotch... enough said. She placed the Tupperware on the bench and hugged Jack tight. "I love you too buddy," she said quietly, smiling when he wrapped his skinny arms around her neck.

"What are you two doing in there?" Hotch called out from the lounge room, unwittingly breaking their moment. Emily pulled back and placed Jack on the bench. "Just making dinner," she said, smiling at Jack and tapping the tip of his nose. Jack smiled back and pulled off the lid and gasped. "Cool! It's all shaked Emly!" he cried out. Emily laughed and ruffled his hair. "You did a great job," she remarked. "What's next?" he asked excitedly. Emily furrowed her brow, then clicked her fingers. "The burgers," she said, rushing to the fridge and pulling out the plate of mince. She figured Jack would love this part, squishing the meat between his fingers. It was kind of gross and he was a boy. As she walked him over to the sink to wash his hands, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He loved her.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Hotch asked her over the phone. He was just walking into the office and Emily had just said goodbye to Emma for the first time in four months. Her baby girl had said "Bye Mama," and Emily had held her tight before handing her over to Hannah, her nanny. "Uh… I suppose. Man… this is harder than when I left her behind when she was even younger!" Emily cried out as she walked to the elevator. "It'll get easier. I promise," he assured her, "Just one step at a time sweetheart." Emily nodded. "I know. Now… you need to stop calling me that or you're likely to get caught out," she teased. "Ok. I'll see you soon," he smiled, before they hung up.

* * *

"Ok Hannah. Thanks for the call. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Thanks," Emily said, before she hung up. She was sitting in her hotel room. She'd been back for six weeks when the team got the call for a case in Brooklyn, New York. It was their fifth case and Emily was finding it tough to deal with the separation. They'd been gone for two nights and Emily knew Emma would find it tough. Hannah had assured her that she was fine, that she was eating and sleeping and enjoying her new daycare. But even the assurances from the older woman weren't making Emily feel any better. She put her phone on the nightstand and switched off the light, letting the glow from the TV illuminate the room.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard a knock at the door. She stood and opened the door to find Hotch standing in the hallway. He was holding a packet of chocolate cookies and two coffee cups. "Cocoa?" he asked, holding up the tray of drinks. Emily bit her lip and nodded. While she and Hotch were adamant that they wouldn't cross the boundaries during cases, the down-time that the team had before flying home was more casual. So she wasn't surprised with his late-night visit. But since the team still didn't know, they had to be a little inconspicuous with their visits.

Hotch put the food and drinks on the table before he turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes and he knew she was trying not to cry. "Oh honey, it's alright. I promise, it'll get easier," he said, pulling her tight. Emily put her head on his chest and felt the sobs begin. "I just hate not seeing her. She's my baby," Emily sobbed through the tears. Hotch kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. I know she's your baby but just think how much sweeter it'll be to see her tomorrow," he said. Emily looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. You're right," she said. He held her for a few moments, enjoying the chance to touch her and whisper in her ear. "How bout some cocoa then we'll sit up in bed and watch the discovery channel," he suggested. Emily smiled and nodded him. She kissed him quickly, not wanting it to get out of hand. He grabbed the food and she hopped onto the bed.

* * *

When the jet landed the following morning Emily grabbed her stuff and ran down the steps onto the tarmac. The others walked briskly to the cars where Emily was waiting. "Ok… seriously guys. Are you trying to force me to take out my gun to hurry y'all along?" she asked. They quickened their pace and hopped into the cars. "Man, it's like a nature documentary with her," Morgan teased, "the mother bear scouts potential threats, quickly drawing out her claws and teeth to scare them into submission." Hotch glared at him as he turned over the ignition. "Morgan, you have kids then see how you feel," he said sternly. Morgan smiled and nodded. "Sorry Hotch. Just teasing," he said. Hotch nodded.

That afternoon, Emily left just as the clock hit five. She was anxious to get home and see her daughter. This was the longest they'd been apart since Emma was born and Emily was definitely feeling withdrawal. She quickly drove home, trying hard not to drive over the speed limit (too much) and raced up the hall to the apartment. When she opened the door she squealed with delight. Emma saw her mom coming through the front door and toddled down as quickly as her little legs could take her. Emily dropped her go-bag and briefcase on the floor and ran to pick up her daughter. She held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

Hannah left just after Emily arrived home. Emily sat on the couch and cuddled with her daughter as she watched "Angelina ballerina." When Emma fell asleep, Emily chose not to put her to bed straight away, and let her sleep on her chest. She picked up her phone and hit the speed dial.

Hotch was sitting on his couch, going over some case notes while Jack watched "Teenage mutant ninja turtles." His cell started ringing and he reached over to pick it up, smiling when he saw the caller ID. "How is it?" he asked. Emily smiled on the other end and whispered, "Perfect." Hotch chuckled. "I told you," he replied, standing to walk into the other room.

"Did she miss you?" he asked rhetorically. Emily huffed on the other end. "Uh… yeah… I think so," she answered. Hotch chuckled. "So how about the four of us go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Emily smiled and nodded, though he couldn't see. "Sounds like a plan. But for now," she paused, brushing the dark curls from her little girl's face, "I should get the princess to bed. I'll see you in the morning honey," she said. "See you in the morning. I love you," he said, grinning like he did every other time he told her. Emily grinned. "I love you too." They hung up and Emily stood to carry her baby girl upstairs to bed. She placed her in her crib, turned on the musical night light, pulled her blanket up to her chest, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight sweet girl," she whispered before she left the room and closed the door.

* * *

They were just returning from a case in Miami. Hotch was sitting across from Emily and was periodically looking over his case notes at her. She looked up and frowned. "I know," she said quietly. He nodded and smiled. "So…" he pushed. Emily rolled her eyes and put down her book. "Alright. Come over tonight and we'll talk about it," she said before picking up her book again.

Hotch smiled. He knew it was silly but he felt guilty keeping this from the team. He knew that they would have the team's support but he needed to know that he and Emily weren't alone. He needed to know that they would back them up. He leant forward and put his hand under the table, rubbing it over her thigh. She smiled, not raising her eyes from the pages in front of her, and reached down to hold his hand.

* * *

A/N: So my goal for this chapter was to move them forward a few months. I think enough authors have successfully done the stories where they find themselves making mistakes in the field/office so I decided not to write the same stuff. I hope it works.

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

They had discussed how to tell the team and had come up with the perfect idea. Emily had suggested a team picnic and Hotch agreed. It would be a good chance for all the kids to play and the adults to relax. They were going to meet at the park around the corner from Emily's that Saturday morning at 11.

Emily and Emma made their way down the path and found Hotch, Jack, and Morgan setting up the blankets. "Hey Em's!" Morgan called out, racing over to Emily and taking Emma in his arms. "Emly!" Jack called out, racing to his dad's girlfriend. Emily picked him up and gave him a hug. "How you doin big fella?" she asked. Jack giggled when she tickled him. A few minutes later JJ, Will, and the boys came over. JJ gave Emily a hug while the guys shook hands.

Henry ran over to play with Jack on the jungle gym, while JJ sat under the shade of the tree next to Emily. Will sat next to his wife with their two-year old, Adam, in his lap. Morgan stood near them, holding Emma and keeping an eye on the boys. Hotch moved over and sat next to Emily. He and Will started talking about the boys while Emily and JJ talked about getting together with Garcia for a girls only shopping day. Soon enough, Reid, Garcia, Kevin, then Rossi arrived. Reid stood next to Morgan, playing peek-a-boo with Emma while Rossi sat next to Hotch. Garcia and Kevin sat down too and soon enough it was time for lunch.

Emily and JJ started unpacking the food while Rossi and Kevin poured everyone drinks. "Jack! C'mon buddy. Time for lunch!" Hotch called out. Morgan passed Emma over to Emily. "Here you go mommy," he said as Emily reached up to take her daughter. Emily smiled and sat Emma in her lap. But just after she sat her down, Emma stood up and walked over to Hotch and sat in his lap. The others stared, wide-eyed, as Hotch smiled and kissed the little girl's head. He looked up, and saw the surprised faces around the blanket.

"Something you wanna tell us Hotch?" Morgan said, his eyebrows raised. Hotch rolled his eyes and turned to look at Emily. She took a deep breath and looked around at the others and nodded. JJ squealed with delight and Morgan's jaw dropped. "How long?" he asked. Hotch looked at Emily and wrinkled his brow as he did the math. "Uh… almost six months," he said. Emily grinned as the others looked shocked. "You guys have been together for almost six months and you hadn't told us?" Reid asked. Hotch looked at the younger agent's face and nodded. He looked shocked.

"Wow… you guys are good!" JJ said. Emily blushed. "Well… we wanted to wait a bit… just to make sure we could do this and work together. And now… we have the proof," she explained, reaching over and running her hands through Jack's hair. "Besides, we needed to give ourselves some time to prove to the Director that we could do this," Hotch said. Rossi nodded. "Jim called me up to ask if I knew and I told him I had my suspicions but nothing concrete. But he was genuinely impressed with you two," he said.

Hotch nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he said that yesterday afternoon when we met with him. He wanted assurances that we wouldn't let this effect our work and that if it became too difficult to separate work and home then we'd discuss one of us changing teams," he explained. As they all ate they discussed what this meant for the team. Hotch and Emily both wanted to make sure they all understood that they were going to make sure that their personal life didn't affect the team's work. And the others expressed support for their friends.

* * *

After everyone was finished eating the girls took a walk down to the lake to talk in private while the guys watched the kids. They stopped just in the line of sight of the blankets. Hotch was standing, holding Emma's hands as she walked along the grass. Emily watched and couldn't help but smile at the care he took with her daughter.

"Geez, you're gone Em," Garcia teased. Emily blushed. "You love him?" JJ asked, watching Hotch pick Emma up and kiss her cheek. Emily nodded. "I do. I really do," she said, tears springing to her eyes. "What is it honey?" Garcia asked, wrapping her arm around Emily's shoulder. Emily shook her head. "It's nothing. I just… when Peter left I thought I was going to be miserable forever. I didn't ever think that I would end up back here… with all of you. And now… with Hotch. I feel like I don't deserve this. Like this is all too good to be true and I'm going to wake up one day and it'll all be gone," she said.

Garcia rubbed her shoulder and JJ took her hand in her own. "Emily. That man, over there… he loves you. He was so miserable after you left. It's obvious he felt that way for a _long _time. And now… now you have him and your little girl, and his little boy. You have a family," she said. Those final words of JJ's were enough to push Emily over the edge as she blubbered a thank-you. She stood, apologizing to the girls and wiping her tears away. She looked up at Hotch and Emma, and watched as Jack ran over to them. Hotch knelt down and Jack held out a flower and gave it to Emma. "Family," she whispered.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and Emma was crashing. "We'd better get home," Emily said. Hotch was still holding her and nodded. Emily and JJ packed up the food in the baskets and Will carried them over to their car. Kevin took Garcia's hand and they walked to their car. Will picked up Adam who had fallen asleep on the blanket. Reid and Morgan folded the blankets and JJ took them to the car. She gave Emily a quick hug. "See you Monday," she whispered and Emily nodded. Then JJ gave Hotch a hug, running her hands down Emma's back. "You take care of them…" JJ started, then pulled back, "Or else you'll have me and Garcia to contend with." Hotch smiled and nodded. "Ok, Henry! Let's go son," Will called out. "See you guys Monday," Emily said as she took Jack's hand and followed Hotch along the path. JJ and Morgan stopped and watched as Emily ran her right hand up and down Hotch's back, bringing it to rest in the middle. Morgan shook his head. "So I guess I owe you fifty bucks hey?" he said to JJ. She nodded and held out her hand. Morgan chuckled.

* * *

That afternoon Hotch walked back to Emily's, Emma in his arms. When they got inside he passed her over and watched as Emily walked her upstairs. When she returned Emily found Hotch and Jack sitting on the couch watching TV. She dropped down next to Hotch and he put his arm around her. "I was thinking… do you guys want to stay here tonight?" Emily asked. Hotch looked over at her and nodded. "Sure," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I should probably go home and grab some clothes though… Jack's a bit dirty," he said. Emily nodded. "Are you ok with him here?" Hotch asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "I think I can take care of him," she assured him.

Hotch smiled. "Hey Jack. I'm just gonna run home and grab some stuff. Em's gonna hang out with you here alright?" Hotch asked. Jack was completely tuned out watching the TV so he didn't hear what his dad said. Hotch shook his head and gave Emily a kiss. "I'll be back soon," he said. "Pizza or Chinese?" he called out. "Uh… Pizza," Emily answered before leaning back on the couch.

Jack fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Hotch picked him up. "Oh… he's getting too big for this," Hotch joked. "Awww poor Daddy's getting too old huh?" Emily teased. Hotch chuckled lightly. "Considering I'll be forty-eight in a month… yes, Daddy's getting too old." Emily smiled and he continued, "I'll be back in a second," he said. Emily watched him climb the stairs and smiled as she settled back on the couch. A few minutes later Hotch walked back down and found Emily asleep. He paused for a moment and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He sat on the coffee table and brushed her hair back.

"Hey beautiful," he said quietly. She reached over and put her hand in his. He leant forward. "It's been a long day. Why don't we go get some sleep?" he suggested. Emily nodded and sat up. She hit the remote and turned the TV off. He took her hand and pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her waist. They climbed the stairs and stopped to check in on Jack first. He'd kicked the blanket down off the bed so Hotch walked in and picked it up, tucking his son in again before kissing the top of his head. Emily went quietly into Emma's room and tucked Emma's teddy under her arm before kissing her goodnight. She felt Hotch's hand on her back and stood up. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

When she'd closed the door she led him down to her room. She went about her routine, grabbing her pajamas from the bed and going into the bathroom to change. When she came back Hotch had already taken off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers and tee. Emily smiled and walked over to the bed, pulled back the blankets and climbed in. She looked up at Hotch and smiled. He looked so nervous.

"Hey… we're just gonna sleep. No need to be so nervous honey," she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and climbed under the blankets. As she spooned into his body he sighed. "Not nervous. I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life," he whispered in her ear. Emily reached over to switch off the light. She snuggled back into Hotch and ran her fingers over his arm. "I love you too Aaron," she whispered. He kissed her neck and listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes to follow.

* * *

A/N: So just some nice family/team moments and of course, the nervous Hotch... he's fun to write too.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the follow-on chapter from the previous day, when Emily and Hotch had told the team and Hotch and Jack stayed over.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch woke up to Emma's crying at about 4am. He looked over at Emily and saw she was still asleep. Rather than waking her up he let her sleep and slowly climbed out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked across the hall to Emma's room. She was standing in her crib and Hotch gently lifted her out. "Hey sweetheart. Come here," he whispered softly. Emma buried her face in his neck and whimpered. He held her for a moment, the rays from the rising sun the only light in the room. After a few moments she'd settled down so Hotch carried her back to Emily's room. He lay Emma down on the bed next to her mom then climbed in himself, pulling the blankets back over them. He put his arm over Emma and rested his hand on Emily's hip before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emily woke the next morning to find Emma and Jack asleep next to her. Emma was snuggled into Hotch's chest and he was running his fingers through her dark curls and Jack had his arm wrapped protectively over Emma's waist. Emily smiled and looked at Hotch. "Morning," she said quietly. Hotch looked over at her and grinned. "Morning," he replied. Emily raised her eyebrows and nodded towards the kids. "Oh… she started crying a couple of hours ago so I brought her in here. You were exhausted and I didn't want to wake you. I hope that's alright. And the boy… he decided to make it a family affair at about 6am."

Emily felt a surge of warmth spread through her. She reached over and stroked his face. "You're sweet," she replied. Hotch smiled and looked back at Emma. "I was thinking maybe we could get a sitter next Saturday and have a REAL, grown-up date… no kids," Hotch said, "I mean, if we're in town." Emily grinned and nodded. "Sounds good," she replied, running her fingers through Jack's hair. She paused and glanced up at him. "Would you wanna stay over…?" she couldn't finish the sentence and started to blush. Hotch chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well… it's clear Jack's taken over the third room so… if it's alright with you?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "I'd like that," she replied. She closed her eyes when Hotch reached over and brushed her hair behind her ears. She fell asleep again, Hotch watching over them.

* * *

"What's up Em? You seem… nervous," JJ asked as the three girls sat at the table in Starbucks. Emily looked up and shook her head. "It's nothing," she replied before taking a long sip of her coffee. It wasn't nothing. Emily was nervous as hell. But she wasn't going to get into it with these two. It was Friday. _The _Friday before _the _Saturday. Emily wanted to make the night special for Hotch so she'd picked up a special teddy from Victoria's Secret, she'd gotten waxed (painful after a couple of months), and she'd planned the whole night. Well, not the whole night. Hotch was responsible for dinner but Emily had planned the important part.

She realized she'd been too quiet for too long when she noticed her friends' faces.

"Emily Rose Prentiss. We are your two closest girlfriends and we would appreciate a little honesty," Garcia said, pointing her finger at her friend. Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked down at her coffee cup, running her finger around the rim.

"Hotch and I are having an "alone" date tomorrow night. Dinner, a sitter… and…" Emily's voice trailed off and she glanced up to see her friends grinning. Garcia was more shocked than excited. "You mean you two haven't…" Garcia coughed and waggled her eyebrows. Emily shook her head and bit her lip. "With everything that's happened to both of us, we wanted to take things slow… really slow. And he said that he'd wait until I was ready. So we haven't." JJ raised her eyebrows. "But you're ready now?" she said. Emily nodded and started to blush. "And that's what you're nervous about?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded again.

"For starters, I haven't told him I'm ready. I wanted to… show him. Plus it's been almost a year for me. Peter and I weren't… for a while before he left. So… I don't know. Maybe I'm scared, maybe I'm nervous. But I want it to be really special for him. I have never loved someone as much as I love Hotch… oh God I hope I haven't forgotten how," she said quietly, groaning as she put her head in her hands. JJ chuckled.

"Sweetie, it's alright. I'm sure you haven't forgotten. And even though I'm not a profiler, I can say with absolute certainty that I know Hotch… and if he's as Alpha Male in the bedroom as he is everywhere else, I'm pretty sure you won't have to do much." Emily blushed again and her friends chuckled. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok… ok," she paused, "Now that you two have helped me with that maybe you can help me figure out an outfit for dinner. All I've thought about is the teddy that'll get about thirty seconds of use. Hadn't thought about the dress for dinner," she joked. JJ and Garcia laughed and the ladies spent the rest of their coffee break discussing Emily's wardrobe.

* * *

That afternoon Hotch was getting ready to leave. He walked down to the bullpen to say goodnight to everyone. "You outta here Hotch?" JJ asked from her place on Emily's desk. Hotch nodded and smiled at Emily. "Yep. Don't stay too late and enjoy your weekend guys," he turned to Emily, "I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll be round at six," he said. Emily smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead. "See you Monday Hotch," Morgan called out. "Have a good weekend guys," he said as he started to walk away. "We know you will," JJ called out after him. He turned briefly, a confused look on his face and JJ waved. He smiled when he saw Emily smack JJ's arm. He stepped onto the elevator and sighed.

* * *

A/N: So a little family fun with an understandably nervous Emily. I love writing Hotch with the kids. It's a side you don't get to see much on the show, but when you do he's always attentive to Jack. And I'm trying to get them both to demonstrate how strongly they feel by being affectionate towards each other's kids as much as their own.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Emily was meeting up with her mother for coffee. She walked into the café carrying Emma and quickly found her mom. "Emily!" Elizabeth called out. Emily smiled and hugged her mom. "Hey Mom. How are you?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "I'm fine thanks. And how's my baby girl?" she asked, in that cooing tone that made Emily laugh. "She's good. She's getting bigger," Emily said, brushing back Emma's hair as her mom placed multitudes of kisses on her cheeks. The ladies sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So, you sounded nervous on the phone when you called on Wednesday. Is everything ok? Work's not too difficult?" Elizabeth asked. She'd been concerned during their weekly call but Emily had assured her that she'd explain all on Saturday. Emily smiled and shook her head. "Work is fine. Work is great. I thought it'd take me longer to pick it back up but apparently it's like riding a bike," Emily said.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I always thought you were destined for greater things but seeing you talk about being back at the BAU, I see I was wrong. You were meant to work there. I can see the excitement in your eyes," she said. Emily thanked her mom. She knew it had to be hard for a mother to watch her daughter do such a demanding and dangerous job. But ever since she'd rejoined the team she'd noticed a shift in her mother.

"So what is wrong Emily? Because you still seem nervous," Elizabeth asked, thanking the waitress as she set their coffees down. Emily smiled and cleared her throat. "Uh… well. I want to tell you something. And I don't want you to get upset or angry or think that I'm making a mistake." Elizabeth nodded nervously. She was hoping that Emily wasn't about to tell her she was taking Peter back. Oh that would be horrible. But rather than getting worked up speculating, Elizabeth simply waited. "Uh. I've been seeing someone for about six months," Emily said. Elizabeth grinned. "You have?" she asked. Emily nodded. _So far so good_, she thought to herself. "Ok, are you planning on keeping this man a mystery?" Elizabeth asked. Emily shook her head.

"It's Aaron Hotchner," Emily said quickly. Elizabeth knew that her face was covered in shock. "Before you say anything, we've discussed how this effects our work and even had a conversation with Director Levinson. We assured him that we'd keep our home and work lives separate. So there will be no repercussions at work. I can stay on the team provided we don't let the two mix," Emily assured her mother. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Ok. So… does he treat you well? Because as much as I would be concerned about your career, I'm your mother and I still get to worry," she said sympathetically.

Emily's jaw dropped before she picked it up and smiled sweetly. "He does. He treats me very well. At my request we're taking things very slowly and he respects that. He loves that little girl and I love his son. We… we're becoming a family," she said quietly. Elizabeth smiled and kissed the top of Emma's head. She could tell by the way her daughter was speaking about Hotch that he was exactly what Emily needed.

After they'd finished their third coffees Elizabeth looked at her watch. "Well, I'm sorry Emily but I've got to get going. I have an appointment at 12:30," she said, standing up. Emily nodded and smiled, taking Emma back. "Alright. So I guess we'll see you next Friday night for dinner?" she said. Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "And you'll check with Aaron to see if he and Jack can join us? Your father and Natalie will be in town also so we might as well make it a family affair," Elizabeth suggested. "If we're in town I will drag them along. Although I'm sure that Aaron would LOVE to meet Dad again," she said.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. While she and Simon had divorced, they remained friends and he had told her about the first time he met Aaron Hotchner, at a joint defence forces ball. He had been quite impressed with the younger man. "Alright. Well, call me and let me know if they're coming. In any case I'll see you Friday," Elizabeth said, hugging her daughter. "See you Friday mom," Emily replied, turning and watching her walk out of the café. Emily turned to Emma and smiled. "Ok! Who's ready for the park?" Emma grinned and jumped up and down. "Pawk. Pawk," she said excitedly. Emily chuckled and kissed her daughter's head.

They'd returned from the park and Emma had crashed. It was about four and the sitter would be there at six-fifteen. Emily thought she'd relax, run a bath, and just try to shake the nervous feeling. As she lay back in the tub, the warm water soothed her muscles and the music helped her mind drift. An hour later she climbed out of the tub, feeling so much better. She dried off and walked into her room.

Before getting dressed she decided to set up her room. She put the candles out along her dresser and on the bedside tables. She pulled her teddy out of the closet and hung it on the back of her en suite door. When the room was set up she smiled and turned back to her wardrobe. She pulled out the black dress and hoped it would look as good tonight as it did the other day when she and the girls had bought it. She slipped into it and smiled, looking in the mirror. She quickly did her make up and combed through her curly hair. She knew Hotch preferred it curly so she decided to skip the straightening.

Just as she was picking up her shoes from the floor she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:04. She smiled as she walked downstairs. Emma was in her crib and stood up. "Hotch is here!" Emily called out to her daughter. Emily hurried down the hall and checked the peep-hole. _God he looks good in a suit_, she thought to herself as she opened the door. "Miss Emly!" Jack cried out, launching himself at her legs. Emily rubbed his back. "Hey Jack Jack. How you doing?" she asked. He looked up and smiled. "It's a sleepover!" he cried out. Hotch laughed and Emily grinned. "Yes it is. Emma's in the lounge room in her crib, why don't you go say hi?" she said, taking his backpack off. He ran down the hall and excitedly said hi to Emma.

Hotch walked through the door and put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey," he said quietly. Emily smiled. "Hey back," she replied. "You look… beautiful," he said, looking down. Emily smiled and blushed. "Thanks. You look… wow. It never ceases to amaze me how good you look in a suit," she said, rubbing her hands over his biceps. Hotch smiled and leant forward to kiss her quickly. "Here," she said, gesturing to the bags, "I'll go put your stuff upstairs." Hotch nodded and handed her the bags and watched her walk upstairs. He smiled as he walked into the lounge to say hi to Emma.

Emily came back downstairs to find Hotch and Jack sitting on the floor playing with Emma "What time's the sitter coming?" he asked. Emily smiled and sat on the couch next to him. "They should be here any minute," Emily said. Hotch smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. "I'll get it," Hotch said, jumping up from the couch. Emily nodded and reached over to get her shoes.

Hotch walked down the hall with a shocked expression on his face. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Morgan is the sitter?" he asked incredulously. Emily grinned when she saw her friend. "Hey Morgan, thanks so much for this," she said, giving him a hug. He chuckled and nodded. "Well, since you're old and won't be out too late I figured I'd still have a chance to hit the clubs after you guys get home," he teased. Emily smacked his arm. "Need I remind you that you'll be turning forty in as many days?" she asked.

Morgan turned to Hotch. "Hey, don't look at me. At the moment I'm not the boss… she is…" he said, pointing to Emily. Morgan chuckled, "You're whipped," he teased. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "Look at her. Do I care?" he said. Emily shook her head. "Alright. Well we shouldn't be back too late. Emma's been fed and had a bath. She woke up from her nap about a half hour ago so she should be fine till about 7:30, 8pm. If she needs anything to eat or drink before then there's fruit chopped up in the little containers in the fridge and there's some milk in there too. Jack's stuff is up in his room," Emily explained. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, he was gonna wait to have dinner so… just order something for yourselves," Hotch told his friend. Morgan shook his head at the notes Hotch held out. "No way man. I'll pay for dinner. This isn't a job. This is a favour for you two. You deserve this," he assured his friends. Hotch reluctantly put the bills back in his wallet and nodded. Emily smiled and hugged Morgan. "We'll see you when we get back," she said. He followed them to the door and closed it behind them.

Hotch took Emily's hand as they walked through the foyer. She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe we've waited six months to have a date on our own," she said excitedly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know. But… the important thing is that we're here now," he said. Emily nodded and squeezed his hand. He led her to his car that was parked on the street and smiled as he opened the door for her.

He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her, he wanted it to be a surprise. They pulled up in the carpark of the waterfront park in Georgetown and she frowned. Hotch chuckled at her face. "I need you to stay here for a little bit. Here's your book, and here's your iPod. I'll come and get you soon," he said, handing her the items. Emily frowned and Hotch smiled as he leant over to give her a quick kiss. She watched him as he got out of the car and walked down the path. He disappeared around a corner and Emily wrinkled her brow.

Hotch had hurried over to light the candles and thank Rossi, while Emily had been sitting in the car. "Good luck Aaron," he said quickly before he hurried off. Hotch had told Rossi that he wanted to surprise Emily so when he'd asked him for the favour, Dave couldn't say no. All he had to do was go to the park and sit there with the food and blanket until they got there. Hotch was surprised he'd agreed. It really was a team affair. He'd found out that morning that JJ and Garcia had helped Emily find an outfit, Rossi had helped with the park, Morgan was looking after the kids, and Reid had even helped. Hotch wanted to find a song and Reid had helped him figure out i-Tunes. Hotch huffed to himself. It was clear that the team really did support their relationship.

Just under five minutes later Hotch came back to the car and found Emily listening to her music. He opened the door and held out his hand. She smiled and took it as she hopped out of the car. He took her hand and led her a little way down the path. Suddenly, he stopped and stepped behind her. He held his hands over her eyes and she sighed. "Aaron…" she started but Hotch hushed her. "It'll be worth it, I promise," he whispered in her ear. He started them walking again and turned the corner. He dropped his hands and glanced around to watch Emily's reaction.

Emily's jaw dropped. They were at a waterfront park, looking out over DC. Hotch had set up a picnic blanket with candles and music. He led her over to the blanket and helped her sit down. "I brought you a coat just in case you got cold," he said, holding it out. Emily smiled and nodded. "Aaron, this is incredible," she said. Hotch sat down next to her and smiled. "I hoped you'd like it," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She reached over and squeezed his knee. "I love it," she leaned over to kiss him, "I love you." He smiled into the kiss. "I love you too Em." When they pulled back he smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Alright so for dinner, we have…" he opened the bag and showed her. "McDonald's! Oh you're a man after my own heart!" she cried out. He laughed and pulled out the burgers and fries. "But just so it is a little fancy I brought the good soda," he said. Emily grinned as he poured them drinks. She unpacked the fries, tipping them onto a napkin. She handed Hotch a burger and smiled.

They talked and laughed as they ate. Emily asked him the basics, favourite colour (blue), favourite icecream (choc-mint), favourite eighties band (Blondie). They talked about their relationship and how they thought they were going, where they wanted to get to. "Aaron, you know how much I love you. And I know it's only been six months but I can't see myself with anyone else. I want to marry you and… eventually I hope that'll happen," she said honestly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I want all that too," he replied, sighing as he ran his fingers along her arm. Emily smiled and leant back against his chest as the boats went past. She rubbed her hand on his knee and sighed.

It was about nine and they'd been there for a couple of hours. Hotch patted her shoulders and he stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Dance with me?" he asked. Emily nodded and giggled when he excitedly bent over to the CD player. When the tune started she smiled. "How did you find it?" she asked. Hotch smiled. "That's a secret I'll never tell," he said, pulling her over to him. She smiled as she put her hand in his and leant her head against his chest. Just like that night in San Francisco she sighed as the voices of Sara and Ingrid sang what was quickly becoming their song. As they danced in the park, with the sounds of the city and the music, Emily felt so free. She loved the man who was holding her. And she knew he loved her too. She was back home and with the people she loved. She had her beloved job back. And she had her little girl. She felt so lucky.

They got back home and opened the door. Morgan was sitting on the lounge watching TV. They thanked him for taking care of the kids and he nodded. He knew how much they needed this night. How hurt Hotch had been when Emily had left and how much Emily had missed him, even when she was with Peter. He wanted to show them his support and thought this would be a way he could do it. Hotch walked him to the door and said goodnight.

He turned the deadbolt and headed back to the lounge. Emily was standing on the bottom step. "Can you wait here and come up in a few minutes?" she asked. Hotch nodded and kissed her gently. Emily smiled and ran her finger over his lips before she hurried up the stairs. She checked in on the kids before she went into her room and started fixing things up. She lit the candles and switched off the light. She ran into her bathroom and quickly changed. Just as she switched off the bathroom light and walked out, Hotch opened the door.

He stopped. There were candles everywhere. And as he walked through the doorway he saw Emily standing there in a nightie. His jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. The red material didn't leave much to the imagination and her black curls fell on her shoulders. Emily smiled at his reaction. She walked over and reached around him to gently close and lock the door. He could smell her shampoo as she gently pulled his jacket from his shoulders. His hands ran over the red silk and he felt her toned body beneath it. He swallowed hard as she stood in front of him and loosened his tie.

"Emily, are you sure?" he asked, his voice shaking. Emily looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I am. I want to make this special," she said. Hotch smiled and leant down to kiss her. As he pulled back he whispered, "Me too." She smiled and pulled his tie from his neck, working her hands over the buttons on his shirt. As she quietly undressed him, Hotch ran his hands over her body. He loved the way she made him feel. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly.

She looked up at him and bit her lip. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled down his pants. He kicked them off onto the floor as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squealed when he dropped them on the bed. He looked down at her beneath him and smiled. "You are so beautiful Emily," he whispered. Emily smiled and leant up to kiss him. "Make love to me Aaron," she whispered in his ear. That was enough to send him over. He quickly pulled his boxers off and, with one more kiss…

Hotch woke up the next morning. The sun was shining on his face and he looked over. Emily was sleeping. Their naked bodies were spooned against each other, limbs entwined. Hotch reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear. He smiled and lay there, watching her sleep. Eventually she began to stir and rolled over to face him. "Morning," she said sleepily. "Morning," he replied, grinning and kissing her bare shoulder. Emily smiled at his face and kissed his chest. "So… uh good date or bad date?" she joked. Hotch pretended to ponder for a moment. "Hotch!" she cried out. He chuckled. "Sorry…" he paused, leaning over to kiss her, "VERY good date."

He climbed out of bed and pulled his boxers on. "Where are you going?" she asked. He turned and smiled. He picked up his jacket from the floor and pulled the ring out of his pocket, holding his palm closed as he walked over to the bed. "I was going to give you this last night but… other things came up," he said. Hotch picked up her left hand and held the ring up and she gasped.

"Emily I know this seems sudden, and when I first started thinking about doing this, I thought that to. But I wanted to ask you this a few years ago and lost my chance. I can't promise to be the perfect husband. I can't promise you anything really. But I can ask you to come on this adventure with me. I don't want anyone else backing me up and there's no one else I trust more with my life than you," he slipped the ring on her finger, "Will you marry me?"

Emily picked her jaw up from the floor and grinned, nodding. "Of course I will!" she said, launching herself at him and kissing him. He ran his hands down her back. "Thank God!" he said. Emily grinned and kissed him again. "I love you Aaron Hotchner," she exclaimed. "I love you Emily Prentiss," he replied. She turned in his arms and he wrapped them around her stomach as they looked at her hand. She ran her fingers along his arm. "We're gonna be a family," she said quietly. He kissed her neck. "A family," he whispered.

A/N: So I'm not so good at the sex-scenes so I left that to your imagination.

I tried to think of ways that each team-member could help them with the date to show their support. And that's how it worked out. And again, remember that they've taken YEARS to get to this point so it's really not all too soon for him to propose.

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Emily and Hotch had decided to keep their news to themselves for awhile and it had been four weeks since. They didn't tell anyone but the other team-members could sense something had shifted that weekend. They had just returned from a case in Houston and were relaxing with a dinner at Rossi's house. Emily was sitting on the grass on the hill watching the boys tossing a football. Emma and Adam were having fun rolling around on the ground near where the girls were sitting. Emily laughed as an exhausted Hotch chased Jack up the hill. "Getting old hey Agent Hotchner?" Garcia teased. Hotch stopped in front of the girls and shook his head. "Jack needs to go to the bathroom," he said. He pat Emily's shoulder on the way past.

A few minutes later Hotch and Jack returned. Jack continued running down the hill, back to where the other guys were still playing. Hotch collapsed on the grass next to Emily and she chuckled. As she wrapped her arm around his shoulders he smiled. Emma saw Hotch and grinned, slowly making her way back up the hill towards them. When she reached them she climbed on Hotch's chest. "Daddy," she sighed. Hotch looked up at Emily and grinned. She couldn't help the look of shock on her face. Emily looked at JJ who was equally shocked. Hotch sat up and gave Emma a peck on the nose. Emily reached over and brushed her daughter's hair behind her ears. Emily ran her fingers through Hotch's hair and sighed.

* * *

After everyone had eaten JJ, Will, Hotch, and Emily put the kids to bed. They were all staying overnight, given the drive back to DC, and they quietly made their way inside. Emily lay Emma in her crib and kissed her goodnight. Hotch was tucking Jack into the single bed. After they'd kissed the kids goodnight, they swapped. Hotch leant over the crib and kissed Emma's forehead. "Goodnight angel," he whispered. Emily had kissed Jack goodnight and was walking over to Hotch. She stood still and watched him tuck Emma's teddy under her blanket. She bit her lip and smiled. Hotch turned and saw her watching. "You say a word of this to the guys…" his voice trailed off and Emily suppressed the smile, shaking her head. "I would never Agent Hotchner," she teased. Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out the door.

When they got back out to the deck, Emily shivered. Hotch grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was the start of October and was hitting the early sixties most nights. As it was, tonight was rather cool. Emily sat down in her seat and waited for Hotch to sit down before she put her hand on his thigh. The others were chatting and Emily sighed. Hotch looked over at her and frowned. "What is it?" he asked. Emily smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing. It's… family," she said quietly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Do you wanna…?" his voice trailed off and Emily smiled and nodded. She leant over to JJ who had just returned and Hotch leant over to Rossi. At the same time they whispered, "We're engaged. Pass it on." They waited as the message made it's way around the circle, from JJ to Will, from Rossi to Morgan, from Will to Reid, from Reid to Kevin, and watched the reaction of their friends. Garcia waited for Morgan to whisper in her ear and her face lit up when she got it.

Garcia squealed and jumped out of her seat to hug the happy couple. Emily laughed and pulled the ring out of her jeans pocket. Hotch chuckled and shook hands with Rossi. After everyone returned to their seats Rossi raised his glass to toast them. They were talking for awhile before Emily stood. "Hey girls, let's go for a walk," she said.

Garcia and JJ jumped up and followed Emily up the stairs and into the house. She led them into the den and they lit a fire. "So, when did this happen?" JJ asked. Emily smiled. "Uh, four weeks ago," she replied. The girls weren't surprised with Hotch and Emily's secrecy anymore. "I wanted to talk to you alone because I want to ask you something," Emily started. JJ smiled at Garcia. "I was an only child so I never had any siblings to fight with or bond with. But knowing you girls, spending time with you, you are my sisters. And I want you to be my bridesmaids," Emily said. She looked up at her friends who were grinning and nodding. "Of course Em," JJ replied. The girls spent some time talking about dates and dresses and shoes before the guys joined them in the den.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone was exhausted. Hotch held his hand out for Emily and pulled her off the couch. "Let's go to bed," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. "Alright guys. We'll see you in the morning," Emily said, yawning as she spoke. Hotch put his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the stairs as everyone said goodnight.

"C'mon Prentiss," Hotch teased, patting her butt as she walked up the stairs in front of him. Emily turned and scowled. "What have I said about calling me Prentiss off duty," she scolded. Hotch rolled his eyes as they reached the landing. "I don't understand why you can call me Hotch whenever, but I can't call you Prentiss unless we're talking shop," he complained. Emily rolled her eyes. "Because, Hotch is a nickname. I don't usually call you Agent Hotchner off the clock… well unless it's for fun reasons," she explained. Hotch couldn't help the grin that grew on his face.

"See… you don't dislike being called Hotch off the clock," she said, pointing her finger in his face. Hotch smiled and pulled her tight to his chest. "I…" he kissed her lips then stood up straight and shook his head, "Don't really know or care where this argument is going." Emily cracked up laughing, "Ok, let's get you to bed old man," she teased. Hotch held up his hand. "There! That! I don't like it when you call me old man. I'm not old. I'm still only 48!" he cried out. Emily smiled and nodded. "Alright honey. You're right. You're not old. You're a spring chicken. Geez I'm basically a cougar," she said, taking off her pants and tossing them on the ground. Hotch rolled his eyes as he took off his pants. "Now you're just being silly," he teased. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. They lay in silence for a moment before Hotch raised the topic that had been worrying him for a couple of weeks.

"Do you think we could go looking at houses soon? Neither of our apartments are really big enough for all four of us," he whispered. Emily smiled and squeezed his arm. "Sounds great," she replied, "Are you asking me to move in with you Aaron?" she teased. Hotch huffed. "Well I had assumed that you'd pick up on that when I asked you to marry me, but if you need a clarification…" he teased. Emily chuckled. "No clarification needed honey. But if you want me to move in… the house is gonna need a big bath." Hotch kissed her neck and smiled. "If that's all you're asking for, then I think I can swing that."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas Eve in the Hotchner house was a noisy affair. Emily was sitting on the lounge, trying to read after Hotch had said he'd settle the kids with a movie. But apparently, a quiet house was a pipe dream for Emily. She called out to her fiancé in the other room and he quickly popped his head into the lounge. "Enjoying your book sweetheart?" he asked. Emily tried to suppress the grin as she looked behind him and saw Jack sneaking up behind his dad, hoping to surprise him.

But Hotch, the ever-vigilant FBI agent turned, just as Jack was about to jump on his back. Emily laughed as Hotch picked up his son and tickled him. "Uh, honey, someone's gonna have an accident if you're not careful," she warned. Hotch chuckled as he let go of Jack. He walked himself over to the lounge and dropped on the couch next to his soon-to-be wife. Emily wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. They sat there for awhile, Emily running her fingers through Hotch's hair while she read. He was flicking channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch.

They'd been sitting there for about a half hour when the doorbell rang. Hotch jumped up from the couch and Emily laughed as Jack ran down the hall yelling "I'll get it!" Hotch walked behind him and laughed as he checked the window. He turned to his dad. "I don't know who it is," he said. Hotch chuckled and leant over his son to peek through the window.

He opened the door and frowned. Peter looked surprised to see Hotch standing there. "Agent Hotchner. Uh… what are you doing here?" he asked. Hotch folded his arms and looked down at Jack. "Buddy, go back into the family room please," he said quietly. Jack nodded and took off down the hallway. "I could ask you the same question Peter," Hotch said.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "I called up one of Emily's cousins to ask for her address and she gave me this one. Is Emily here?" he asked. Hotch looked over his shoulder briefly then turned back to Peter. "She is. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you," he answered. Peter shook his head. "Look, Hotchner. I understand that you and the team are protective of Emily. But she's the mother of my child. I made a mistake. And I deserve the chance to tell her that," he said loudly. Hotch frowned and shook his head. "You don't deser…" Hotch was cut off by Emily's voice.

Emily went back to her book when she heard Hotch's footsteps behind Jack. A few minutes later she saw Jack running back down the hall singing the theme song for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She smiled and turned back to reading. After another few moments she heard hushed voices at the door and stood to see who it was that was interrupting their quiet Christmas Eve. She walked into the hall and stopped midway when she saw him. "Peter?" she called out.

Hotch turned when he heard her voice. With him temporarily distracted, Peter pushed his way through the door. "Emily. We need to talk. I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses or apologies, but I need to tell you something," he started.

Hotch, who had been surprised, followed Peter down the hall. He grabbed the man's shoulder and stopped him from going any further. "You have no right to come in here Peter. Believe me when I say I will kick you out if you don't leave right now," Hotch said angrily, trying to keep his voice down. "Hotch, it's ok," Emily started. Peter got a smug look on his face as he watched Emily walk up to Hotch and place her hand on his arm. "Why don't you go check on the kids? I think they wanted to watch the movie now. I'll handle this," she said, trying to assure her partner. Hotch peeled his eyes from Peter and looked over at Emily. Her voice was steady and her eyes were calm. Hotch let go of Peter's shirt and nodded. "Alright," he said, touching her arm, "I'll be in the family room. Call out if you need me."

Emily nodded and watched Hotch walk down the hall towards the kids. When he was out of sight she turned to Peter and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the door. She closed the front door behind them and stood on the front porch, her arms folded across her chest. "What the hell were you thinking? Why are you here?" she asked angrily. Peter put his hands up. "I know you must be confused. Believe me, I know. But Emily, I've spent the better part of the last two years trying to figure out what went wrong, what happened to us. And trying to remind myself why I left. But I haven't come up with anything. Every day I'm reminded that I left you and that I left our little girl," he started. He stepped closer to her.

"Emily. I still love you. And I want to try to make this work. I want you back," he said. Emily shook her head and put up her hands. "No. No. You left. Do you know how hard it was for me? Do you understand what I went through when you left? How hurt I was that you, not only left me, but didn't even have the guts or the decency to say those words to my face? I had to come home to find you gone. Everything you owned was gone. Our closet was half-empty and you had left. And I probably would've been alright if you'd just left me, but you left our little girl as well. You signed over your rights the day you left us," she cried out, the tears beginning to fall.

Peter tried to reach out but Emily wouldn't let him touch her. "No. Don't Peter. Don't," she said, stepping back. She steeled herself as she wiped her eyes. "I've moved on. I'm doing well. And I'm engaged to a man who loves me and _my _daughter. And the day we get married, she will have a daddy again… no… strike that. She has a daddy again," she said. Peter's jaw dropped, but he saw the hurt on Emily's face. "I'm sorry I hurt you Em. I honestly didn't want to," he started. He took a deep breath, "Tell Emma I love her. Please. I'll… I'll just go," he said dejectedly. Emily wouldn't look up. She couldn't. She heard his footsteps on the pavement and heard his car door close. When she heard the engine start and the car drive away, she took a deep breath, turned, and walked back into the house.

She closed the door and slowly made her way down the hall to the family room. When she stopped in the doorway, Hotch looked up from the movie. Emma was sitting in his lap and Emily walked over and sat down next to them. She reached over and picked up her daughter and held her tight. Hotch gave her a moment before he wrapped his arm around her back. She leant into his body and let out a whimper. He kissed the top of her head and smiled when Emma touched his face. "I don't know if this will make you feel better, but… I love you sweetheart," he whispered. Emily pulled her head up and looked at Hotch. The man who loved her. The man who TRULY loved her. And though she'd once thought that about Peter, she knew this, Hotch and Jack and Emma, it was the real thing.


	14. Chapter 14

It was May 16th, 2015. Emily looked in the mirror and grinned. She looked up when she heard the knock at the door and called out. "Come in." Emily looked up and smiled when she saw JJ walking through the door with Emma. Emily picked up her three-year old daughter and smiled. "You look beautiful sweetheart," Emily whispered. Emma giggled and smiled. She looked over at JJ. "You ready to go?" her friend asked. Emily smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hotch was standing at the steps of the gazebo. The girls were due any minute and Hotch couldn't stand the wait. He smiled nervously as he looked down at the guests. On his side, the front row consisted of Jack, Jessica, and Sean's family, Kerry and their four-year-old daughter Belle. Behind them sat the team, at least those not in the wedding party. Will sat with Adam on his lap and Henry next to him, then Reid, Rossi and Kevin. The rest of Hotch's side was filled with extended family, and friends from college and work. Hotch looked over at Emily's side. Her mother, step-mother, step-sister, Julia, and her husband sat in the front row. Behind them, the rest of the seats were filled with family and friends from all around the world.

Morgan tapped his friend's arm. Hotch looked over and saw Morgan pointing. He looked across the lawn and his breath caught. She was there. He smiled nervously as the music began. Garcia was the first to walk down the aisle. She was dressed in a black knee-length silk dress, with a silver silk sash wrapped around her waist. She carried a bouquet of white daisies. Hotch smiled at her as she stopped at the altar, standing opposite Sean. Hotch looked back up the aisle and saw JJ walking towards them. She was holding her flowers in one hand, while she held Emma's hand. Hotch grinned when he saw the little girl, dressed in a white tulle dress. She was smiling happily and JJ led her over to Elizabeth.

Simon looked over at his daughter. "Ok. So you ready?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "Yep. Emily's wedding, take two," she joked. Her dad paused and Emily looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked. He reached up to stroke her cheek. "You know I hate what happened with…" his voice trailed off and Emily nodded. "I know Daddy," she said quietly. "I just want you to know, that this… you marrying Aaron. I know in my gut that it's right," he said. Emily smiled and rubbed his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Daddy," she said quietly. "Ok," he said, patting her back, "Let's go."

Emily smiled and hooked her arm through her Dad's. As she looked down the aisle, she knew he was right. This did feel different. Better. Right. She grinned as he led her down the aisle towards her future husband. Hotch grinned as he took her in, her dress flowing in the breeze. When they reached Hotch, he held out his hand and took hers, leading her towards the minister. He leant over and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful sweetheart," he whispered. Emily smiled and blushed. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself Agent Hotchner," she whispered back. He smiled as they turned to face the minister.

* * *

When Emily's cousin walked back to her seat after the reading, Emily turned and passed her bouquet to JJ, before turning back to look at Hotch. He mouthed "I love you," and she replied. After they'd read their vows, promising to support each other, love each other, and always be honest and faithful, the minister spoke those magic words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Agent, you may kiss the bride." Hotch grinned as he placed his hands on Emily's waist and stepped closer to her. He brushed his hand down her cheek and met her lips with his. When he pulled back and heard the cheering, he grinned. "We're married," he whispered. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. What'd you think we were here for? Canasta?" she teased. Hotch gave her another quick peck before he pulled back.

The minister stood up after he'd signed the papers. "Now Emily and Aaron have signed their lives away, agreeing to share their lives together. They also wanted to take the time today, to agree to love each other's children. One way they want to demonstrate this promise, is by signing the papers of adoption, agreeing to love and care for Jack and Emma, in equal partnership." JJ took Emma from Elizabeth and led her up to Emily and Hotch. She passed the little girl to Hotch and smiled when Jack climbed up on Emily's lap. After they'd signed the papers, Emily picked up the eight-year-old and held him on her hip. Hotch held Emma in one arm and wrapped the other around Emily. He kissed her temple and she smiled at him. The minister looked at them and smiled. "It is my pleasure to pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Aaron and Emily Hotchner," he said excitedly.

* * *

Morgan was the first to stand to make a speech. The MC handed him the mic and he pulled his notes out of his jacket pocket. "Hotch and Emily. How long has it taken you two to get here? I can say with absolute honesty that seven years ago, when Emily first stumbled into the BAU, I would never imagine all of us being here today. Hotch and Em had a bit of a rough start, mostly because he's a hardass," Morgan paused for the laughter to die down, "but they worked through it. And here we are today, celebrating their love. It's been a privilege to watch them grow together as a family and I am honoured to be here to bear witness to them making it official. Emily, keep making him smile. If that's the one thing you can do for the next fifty years, you'll be my hero. Hotch, you treat her with respect, with love, and with understanding. And remember, if you ever argue… IT'S YOUR FAULT." Hotch and Emily laughed at that final part. She reached over and kissed him gently. "It's true you know," she said. Hotch rolled his eyes and turned to Morgan. "Thanks a lot man," he joked. Morgan raised his hands. "I just call it how I see it."

After JJ's speech it was Hotch's turn. He took the mic from his friend and smiled down at Emily as he reached into his pocket to pull out his notes. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming today. On behalf of Emily and myself, and the kids, we are so pleased that you could come and help us celebrate," Emily smiled up at her husband, completely infatuated. He looked down at her and smiled as he took her hand. "Now, as most of you know, and as Morgan so brilliantly mentioned earlier, Em and I didn't really get off to the best of starts. But…" he paused and kissed her hand, "We worked it out." Emily chuckled and stood up to lean into the mic, "Because he apologized." The guests erupted with laughter at Hotch's face.

He coughed. "Anyway. I think back now and wonder what I ever did without Emily in my life. She is not only beautiful, but for those who are fortunate enough to spend time with her, she is intelligent, witty, and always ready with a joke that'll make even me laugh. She is a wonderful mother and friend and I wouldn't trust anyone more with my life. Emily," he started, turning to face her, "I am so happy that we're here today. After everything we've been through I can honestly say that you are the reason I am still alive. You're the reason I get out of bed in the morning, and you are the only person who can make me smile the way I do when I'm with you. I cannot wait to see what's in store for us in the next few decades, but I know that I don't want anyone else standing beside me." He reached over to wipe her tears away. "I love you." He held up his glass, "If everyone will join me… to Emily." Everyone held up their glasses for the toast and Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck. "I love you," she whispered.

After they'd cut the cake it was time to dance. As the song started up, Emily's jaw dropped. She squeezed Hotch's hand tight and kissed his cheek. "You're such a romantic!" she cried out. Hotch blushed and turned when they reached the dancefloor. "No I'm not," he said defensively. Emily smiled and nodded. "Uh… yeah you are," she said. He dropped his head to his chest and shook his head. "Ok, fine. Just… don't tell the guys," he said, nodding at the table. Emily chuckled. "I think they already know." Emily and Hotch rocked their bodies to the sweet music and eventually lost themselves in their own little world. "I love you Mrs. Hotchner," he whispered.

After the bulk of the guests had left, they picked up their sleeping children and left to go home.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm thinking this might just be the final chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue post-promotion, maybe throw a pregnancy in there… Reviews. Please. Ok. Oh and this takes place about a year after the wedding.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch sat on the edge of the pool watching as Emily jumped in. He smiled at Jack's wide eyes at the size of the splash that his mom made. JJ was busy re-lotioning Adam while Henry sat on Will's shoulders. Emma was being pulled around in an inflatable boat by Morgan. Reid sat up on the deck with Rossi, playing chess. Rossi had been thrown through a living room window by an un-sub earlier that week so everyone, except for Garcia and Kevin who were celebrating their anniversary, had packed up their things for a weekend at Hotch's family's beach-house in Ocean City. Since the beaches were closed because of storms just off the coast the group had decided to stay at the house and swim in the pool.

It was nearing five and Emily hopped out of the pool. She walked over to Hotch who handed her a towel. "Thanks honey. I'm gonna head up into the house and get started on dinner. Are you right with the kids?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. Emily tipped her head and frowned. She sat on the seat behind Hotch and started rubbing his shoulders. "You ok babe? You seem a bit tense…" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "I'm fine sweetheart," he assured her. Emily frowned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Remember when we first got together, we promised that we'd be honest… all the time… no matter what?" she said. Hotch nodded. "I remember. But really… I'm fine. I'm just tired," he answered. He didn't snap but his tone told her he wasn't fine but not to push. Emily nodded and stood up. "Alright. Well… I guess I'll go make dinner," she said, walking away. She glanced back and frowned when she saw Hotch rubbing his hands over his face.

After dinner and the kids had all gone to bed almost everyone was sitting in the lounge. Reid and Morgan were playing chess in the corner of the room and JJ and Will had already gone to bed, exhausted after swimming and play most of the day. Emily yawned. "I think I'm gonna have an early night," she said, standing from the couch. The guys all said goodnight and returned to their game. She kissed Hotch's cheek. "I'll be up soon," he whispered to her. She nodded and walked out of the lounge.

Rossi, who was sitting in the armchair near Hotch, turned to his friend and shook his head. "Not now Dave," Hotch warned. Rossi shook his head and leaned forward. "I don't care if you wanna hear this or not Aaron, but you're gonna end up sleeping on the couch if you're not careful," he said quietly. Hotch shook his head. "I… if I go up and tell her what's going on, I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch anyway," he said. Rossi frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hotch sighed. "I can't talk about this here," Hotch whispered. Rossi nodded and stood up, "C'mon old man. Let's go check on the towels." Hotch smiled and stood up, following his friend down to the basement where the washers and dryers were.

"Ok, what's this about?" Rossi asked when he closed the basement door. Hotch started to fold the towels and started. "I got offered Section Chief," he said quietly. Rossi's jaw dropped before he grinned. "Aaron, that's incredible!" Rossi cried out. Hotch smiled and nodded before frowning. "I don't understand. What's the problem? Emily would be thrilled," Rossi asked. Hotch shook his head. "Dave, we've only ever worked together. What if it doesn't keep working when I'm off the team? I'm terrified that, with all the time she'd spend on cases, we wouldn't see each other and we'd lose what we have now," Hotch explained, the anxiety apparent on his face.

Rossi shook his head and held up his hands. "Aaron, that's not going to happen. Emily loves you. She's committed to you. And you guys are more in tune with each other than anyone else I know. Trust me when I say that you will not lose her," Rossi argued, "At least, not if you actually go and talk to her. Don't you guys have some deal about secrets?" Hotch smiled and nodded. Rossi nodded. "Then it's set. All you have to do is talk to your wife. I'm sure she'll be as excited about this as you are," Rossi assured his friend. They finished folding the towels and talked about who Hotch was going to promote to Unit Chief and how they'd go about finding a new team member. When they were finished they walked back upstairs. Rossi went back to the lounge to finish his book and Hotch went upstairs to talk to Emily.

Emily was sitting in bed, reading, when Hotch came in. She looked up and smiled. "You're still up," Hotch said, relieved. Emily nodded. "Yeah, I realized that I never have time to get any reading done so… making the most of it," she said, holding up her copy of "Cat's Cradle." Hotch smiled. "Sweetheart," he started as he walked over to the bed, "do you wanna go for a walk down on the beach?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. She didn't say anything as she climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts, and grabbed her cell.

When they reached the sand, Hotch took a deep breath. "Sweetheart," he started, "We need to talk." Emily breathed a sigh of relief and stopped. "Oh, thank God! I was hoping you'd talk to me. I _hate _it when I know there's something bothering you but you're too stubborn to talk!" she cried out. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I know. And I always feel better after talking to you but… there's always that little voice in my head that persuades me not to," he said as he walked next to her. Emily reached over and picked up his hand. "Honey, you need to stop listening to that voice. It's a bad voice. Whatever it is that you need to tell me, then do. I can't promise that I won't get mad or sad or whatever emotion is necessary at the time, but I can promise that I'll listen and try and help you figure out whatever problem you have," she assured him. Hotch leant over to kiss her cheek. "I know that sweetheart. And that's what I'm doing now," he said. Emily nodded and smiled. "Sorry. I just… I was worried is all," she explained. Hotch nodded and looked at their hands. "So what is it?" she asked. Hotch took a deep breath.

"I had a meeting with Strauss and Levinson when we got back from New Mexico. Strauss is being moved to another department and… and they offered me the position of Section Chief," Hotch said, trying to say it as quickly as possible. He watched Emily's face to gauge a reaction. "Honey that's awesome!" Emily cried out, turning to wrap her arms around Hotch's neck. He put his hands on her lower back and sighed. "You think this is good?" he asked. Emily frowned and stood back, her hands on his shoulders. "You don't?" she asked. Hotch shrugged and looked at the ground as he went through the reasonings he'd already explained to Dave earlier. Emily smiled and touched Hotch's cheek gently.

"Honey, you worry too much," she said quietly. Hotch huffed and looked back up at her. She looked genuinely happy, not worried at all what this change might do to them. "I believe that you and I will get through anything. We made it through my leaving, we made it through Peter, we made it through a hell of a lot in this past year alone. So… am I sad about not seeing you as often? Yes. But am I worried that that will cause us to drift apart? Not at all. I love you Aaron Hotchner. And I'm your wife. And whatever you decide, I'll support you," she said strongly. Hotch leant down and captured her lips with his. When he pulled back he leant his forehead on hers and smiled. "I love you too Em," he whispered.

As they were standing there a massive wave broke just off-shore and the water crept up, splashing over their legs and up to their thighs. Emily squealed at the cold and Hotch burst out laughing. He picked her up and ran further into the water, throwing the two of them into the cold. Emily burst through the surface and squealed. "You rat-bastard!" she called out, "I was all showered!" She ran her hands through the water and splashed him and he laughed. They stood in the water, completely drenched, and looked at each other, laughing. "You look like a drowned rat Emily," Hotch teased. Emily splashed him. "You don't look too much better Section Chief Hotchner," she replied. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. "Let's go home and shower Mrs. Hotchner," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Emily smiled and nodded.

When they reached the house they snuck up the stairs and made their way to their room. Just as they were opening their door, Hotch spun Emily around and kissed her passionately. "What are you two doing? You're soaked," JJ said, standing in the hall with her arms crossed. Emily bit her lip and looked at Hotch. "We just went for a quick walk on the beach and… got wet," Hotch explained. JJ shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. I don't really care. Just… go get dry before you catch a cold," she bossed. Hotch nodded and Emily saluted sarcastically. Hotch grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. "Night Jayje," Emily called out as Hotch shut the door.

After he'd closed the door Hotch reached over and pulled Emily's top up and over her head. He ran one hand down her waist as he pulled her towards the bathroom with the other. She bit her lip again as she let him pull her along. When they reached the bathroom door she started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled the soaked material from his body. They threw the shirts in the corner of the bathroom and turned back to each other and smiled. Hotch unbuttoned her shorts while Emily unzipped his fly. They wriggled out of their pants and Hotch unclipped her bra while he leant forward to kiss her. He threw her bra in their pile of wet clothes and pulled her close to him.

Emily reached behind her to pull the shower curtain back and Hotch reached around to turn on the water. He stepped into the tub and she followed. They sat in the tub, kissing passionately, as the water began to fill. Emily reached up with one hand to get the bubbles and squirted some lavender-scented soap into the bath. As they ran the bath, their mouths never parted. Hotch ran his hands over her body and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hotch pulled back and grinned. "This bath thing isn't really gonna work for _that_," he said. Emily bit her lip and smiled. "Alright. Let's just warm up and relax then," she said, turning around, "But when we're clean and dried, Kong is coming back out to play." Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Alright honey. Anything you say." They sat back in the water and just enjoyed being able to relax. Hotch washed Emily's hair then they switched and Emily washed his. She gave him a quick massage, with her legs wrapped around his waist. And they talked about his promotion.

After about an hour in the water Emily stood up. Hotch smiled and stood up, pulling the plug. He hopped out first and held out his hand to help her. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, then grabbed his own. When they were dry Emily threw her towel over the railing and he did the same. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and gently lay her down. He held himself over her and brushed back her damp hair. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Emily rolled her eyes. "You say that all the time," she said, running her fingers through his hair. Hotch smiled. "Well it's true all the time," he replied. Emily started to blush and Hotch chuckled. "You're not embarrassed are you Agent Prentiss?" he asked. Emily wouldn't meet him in the eye and Hotch smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on her neck.

He ran his hands down the length of her body, starting from her face and ending at her toes. He ran his finger over the bottom of her foot and smiled when she giggled. He kissed the top of her foot, then her shin, her knee, lower thigh. Emily giggled with each kiss and Hotch looked up to see her lying down with her hands covering her face. "Should I stop?" he teased. Emily looked up and bit her lip, shaking her head. Hotch grinned and kissed her knee again. "Sorry, lost my place," he joked. Emily smiled and lay back as he kissed her thigh again, slowly moving his way up until he reached her hip. He gently pulled her legs apart and moved between them as he kissed up her stomach, paying special attention to her belly button.

Emily looked up at the ceiling and whispered his name. He smiled as he made love to her and when it was over, he rolled over on his back and sighed. He kissed her cheek as he pulled her into his arms, their naked bodies molding together. He reached down and pulled up the sheets. "I love you Emily Hotchner," he whispered. "I love you Aaron Hotchner," she whispered back.

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

A/N: I really hate to see this story end but I think it'd be ruined if I just kept it going. In saying that, if enough people want me to keep the story going I can probably start a sequel. But I'm hoping that I can keep "What if I waited," as my uber-long story. Anywho, let me know your thoughts either way. _**


End file.
